


When The Waves Roll In

by Karabearr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Complete, F/M, Love, OC, OnePiece - Freeform, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sisters, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karabearr/pseuds/Karabearr
Summary: Normalcy is a gift, to some. To others, it is a curse, a loop that they cannot escape. A boy, a world-traveler, yearns for it once again, and heads back home to do so. A girl, trapped within a world she was thrust into, aches for something new, for change.Though what they got was not what either of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Sea air was one of the best types of air, in Zoro’s opinion. Along with mountain air, crisp and cool, and rain forest air, thick and earthy. He’s traveled to many places, and each new land brought a new experience for him and his senses. He traveled with anyone willing to let him tag along, not as a man wanting to get away, but as a man wanting to see the world.

 This time, however, his compass was leading him home. He hasn’t been back in his home town in over ten years, and though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he missed it. He remembers the briny smell of the ocean as the cool breezes brought the smell inland on a warm spring day; fresh fish being brought into port after a day’s worth or more of fishing; lying around the house, discovering new places to nap in and getting scolded by his aunt...those were all childhood memories, of course, but he was fond of them nonetheless.  

Zoro was roused from his daydream by the bell of the ship ringing out, alerting crew and passengers alike that they’d arrived at the mainland. He followed everyone to the platform and made his way to the dock. His boots connected with worn cobblestone, and the familiar shaky feeling his legs got when they touched land again made his steps a little off. After a little while of walking around and waking his legs up, he paused and scratched his head in confusion. His aunt said she would be here…

“Zoro! Oi, Zoro! Over here, you oaf!”

Perona’s voice echoed across the shipyard and Zoro spun around to see her, hands cupped around her mouth. Her pink hair stood out in the crowd, and Zoro followed that bright color. He made his way through a crowd of people, and when he arrived at where his aunt was supposed to be, he found instead a large, burly man with a bloody scaling tool in his hand. “Uh, I’m sorry. I’m looking for my aunt. She was here a second ago.”

He felt the slap to the back of his head not a second later. “Zoro! How many times have I told you to stay where you are and let me come to you?” Perona scolded Zoro as she came into view. He rubbed the sore spot she had created. 

“Missed you, too.”

Perona huffed and wrapped her nephew in a warm embrace, not surprised at all at how tall he’s gotten, or how strong, after ten years. He’s still the same brat she raised, no matter how old or big he got. “Come on. Your uncle and I have just finished your welcome home supper. You’d better eat it all, too. You know how Mihawk gets when you don’t finish your food.”

Ah. Mihawk. The man Zoro has always looked up to and always will. One of his uncle's most redeeming qualities was that he knew everything, and never boasted about it. Or anything, really. When Zoro was little, he had always thought his uncle was the only man in the world who knew things like global climates, political standings and even which countries were the best to trade with. That was why Mihawk was the Master of Trade in their town. It was a wealthy position, rich in opportunities for knowledge, as well as pay.

It didn’t take long to get to his aunt and uncle’s house by carriage, for it was in the middle of town. Their house was yellow. A pale, sunshine-like yellow, and it stood out among the grey and blue manors around it. Zoro had always hated how it was the center of attention. Perona led him through the front door, after urging him to wipe his soiled shoes off before he entered. A delightful smell filled his nose, hitting him like a strong gust of westerly wind. Smoked fish and clam chowder was laid out on the kitchen table, and on either side, baskets of biscuits. Zoro sat his bag down in the foyer and made his way to the table. Not finishing his food wasn't going to be a problem. Besides, he was only picky as a child.

His mouth watered, and his stomach growled as he made his way to the food. Three weeks with nothing but gruel and ale had given him a hearty appetite for real food. Zoro almost snuck a spoonful of chowder, until his uncle stopped him before he could touch the spoon to his lips. Mihawk towered over Zoro, the man a full head taller than he was. His uncle crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat, “And what, pray tell, are you doing?”

“N-nothing. I was just…”

“Sit down, Zoro. Then we can eat. Just because you were gone for ten years, doesn’t mean all of the manners and etiquette we taught you don’t apply.”

“Yes sir,” Zoro said calmly.

Mihawk glided over to his seat at the table, and Perona followed suit. His uncle motioned for Zoro to sit, and he did.

Dinner went on as it always had.

~*~

A hand, pale and slender, reached through the sand to retrieve something its owner had lost; a seashell. This underwater trinket was treasured by the girl, and she had been devastated to find it gone yesterday. She supposed it had fallen out of her pocket while she was walking alongside the surf. She rarely gets to leave the house, and when she does it was usually to shop for groceries or take her mistress’s dresses to the tailor. She is most happy when near the ocean, but she can only touch the waves as they crash into the shore, and only in the late hours, when she had no chores to do.

Ashlynn was a maid; a servant girl raised in a house of wealthy people, living off the scraps they tossed aside. She was not treated in the best of ways, but she always told herself there was always someone worse off than she was. Still, she walked through town with her shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders and her head hung low. She bore one too many bruises and would only obtain more if anyone found out about them.

Bree, Ashlynn's closest friend, was the only person she could trust to help carry her heavy burdens. Bree was the town’s seamstress, and she earned a fair amount of business. When you lived in a town full of fishermen and merchants, torn suits and work clothes came in by the bundle. Ashlynn hated to admit it, but on occasion she would tear a hole in her mistress’s dresses just to see Bree again.

Ash made her way to Bree's, figuring she had a little time to spare. She picked up the basket she had set beside her and walked in the direction of town. While walking, a seagull landed near her, squawking furiously. She stuck her tongue out at it.

She didn't notice where she was going, and none-too-gently bumped into someone. “Pardon me, miss! I didn't-”

“Just apologize and be done with it, dear. All the blundering will only embarrass you,” the woman’s voice was soft, kind. Not at all like the sharp, scrutinizing tone Ashlynn had prepared to hear. The woman cupped the bottom of Ashlynn’s chin, lifting it gently. Ashlynn gasped softly, not expecting that, either. “Oh, dear. No wonder you couldn’t see. Your bangs are covering your eyes.”

With wide eyes, Ashlynn gaped at the woman as her soft fingers brushed the hair out of Ash’s face. She could see the woman’s short, dark hair and crystal blue eyes. Her nature was so motherly, and so caring, Ashlynn ached on the inside. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had held her face like that.

“There. Now I can see your eyes. What a lovely color, almost like sea glass,” the woman said.

“Yes ma’am,” Ashlynn replied quietly.

“Pray, what’s your name?”

“I…I have to go, excuse me,” Ash curtsied and hurriedly walked past the lady, her bangs falling back into her face.

All she could think about on the way to Bree’s shop was the kind look on the woman’s face, and the lack of disdain.

 

“Bree!”

The shop’s doorbell jingled, announcing Ashlynn’s entrance as if her excited tone had not. Bree looked up from her current task, her gaze alert beneath her spectacles. Ashlynn briskly made her way to Bree’s desk and wrapped her in a quick hug, then sat on the stool she had long ago designated as her own.

“What is it? Has Ace fallen asleep on one of the fishing ships again?” Bree inquired about her brother, taking off her glasses and folding them.

“No, no…at least, not that I know of.” Bree relaxed, relieved. Ash spoke again. “I bumped into this woman today, on my way here and she wasn’t angry or anything like that. She was nice to me, Bree. Actually, and genuinely nice to me.” Smiling, Ashlynn took Bree’s smaller hands in hers. Bree smiled softly up at Ashlynn.

“That’s great, Ashie. Strange, but great,” Bree nodded. “Did anything else happen when you talked to the lady?”

“Well, yes, but now that I think about it, it was kind of strange.” Bree waved her hands, urging Ashlynn to continue, knowing just as well as Ash that a little kindness shown to a lower class-man goes a long way. “She uh, brushed my hair from my face, like this.” Ashlynn reached out to Bree’s forehead to brush her trimmed hair from it. Bree’s olive eyes widened ever so slightly, and Ashlynn nodded. “That was my reaction, too.”

“That’s so…odd. For a stranger to be so…oh, what’s the word…intimate?” Bree said, trying to piece together the English words. Bree’s mother tongue was Spanish, so only some of her vocabulary is the commonly spoken language. A perk of being one of the very few people that spoke to Bree just to conversate was that Ashlynn had learned a little bit of Spanish, too.

“That’s what I thought, too,” Ash looked at her calloused hands for a moment, thinking. She had rarely known a mother’s touch, and the action from that woman today brought back the memories of her childhood. Bree and Ace where the closest things she had to a family now, and she cherished them. “Anyhow, I don’t have a lot of time to stay. Got any tea?”


	2. Chapter 2

A hot bath and changing into freshly washed clothes was the perfect way to wrap up the evening. After tossing the towel he had just used to dry his short green hair onto the settee near his bedroom window, Zoro took it upon himself to unpack. He was eager to fill his room with the souvenirs he had collected over the years from his travels. Inside the rather large and heavy suitcase, trinkets of all shapes and sizes waited with anticipation to see their new, and permanent, home.

The first thing he grabbed was a blanket woven from natural dyed threads, the reds and greens and yellows and blues intricately sewn into complex and beautiful patterns. Not to mention it was comfortable and warm and could also function as a parka. Zoro folded and laid the blanket along the foot of his bed. A series of items followed: a hand-carved totem of a tiger, made in Zoro’s honor when he saved that village from some rather large and mad beasts; a looking glass, one that extended and shrank. He had earned this one from a pirate he had watched over while he healed from a sickness, and who had later taught Zoro how to navigate; a jar of seashells he collected himself along the shores of the Caribbean islands. There were many more, and one by one Zoro arranged these items all around his room, until almost no space was left empty.

He stood in the center of the room, placed his hands on his hips, and released a satisfied sigh. There. All finished. Zoro thought. Now what am I supposed to do? He looked around for something, anything, to do. After years of constantly being on the go, having a destination in mind and a task to complete, being home and settled seemed…too calm. Less adventurous. Zoro sighed emphatically, utterly disappointed with himself.

 He was too awake to sleep, and it was too early for bed, anyway. Perona and Mihawk had gone to the city hall for a council meeting, leaving Zoro to his own devices. He looked outside, then around the room once more, and decided to go for a walk. He put his boots back on his feet, grabbed his raincoat, and walked through the house to exit through the front door.

\---

“There. All finished,” Bree said as she handed Ashlynn the clothing she had brought in for mending. The hole made in the shirt was sewn back together, like it was never torn before. Ashlynn has always admired the way Bree had such an affinity for sewing. She, along with nearly everyone in town, was in awe with the way Bree’s small hands could make yards of material into something picturesque. It was an art, in Ash’s mind.

“Thank you, Bee. Surprisingly enough, I have no idea how this tear was made. It’s in the oddest of places, too. Right under the arm, like it tore when she took it off.” Ashlynn ran her thumb over the newly stitched area, thinking.

Bree raised an eyebrow. “Odd.”

Ashlynn shook her head, huffing at the strands that fell into her face. “One of these days, I’ll remember to cut my hair.” She folded the shirt and placed it back into the basket. Bree giggled softly, her laugh like dainty bells.

“You do almost look like a troll, Ashie.”

Ashlynn gasped dramatically. “I do not! I could’ve sworn I looked like a sea hag, ready to gobble up young girls!” Ashlynn got up from her stool and made as though to chase Bree, making roar-like noises as she hobbled around. Bree yelped and sprang from her chair, racing Ash into the next room, hidden by a pale pink organza curtain. This section was Bree and Ace’s apartment; small, but cozy, and they didn’t mind it a bit. And neither did Ash. After all, it wasn’t the house that made this place a home.

Bree jumped onto her bed, a scream mixed with laughter escaping her as she watched Ashlynn catch up. Mid-growl, Ashlynn tripped, and the growl turned into a yelp. She landed on her stomach with a thud.

“Ow.”

“Ash! Oh my, are you okay?” Bree clambered onto the wood floor to kneel next to Ashlynn. She lay in a heap of skirts and hair, her breathing heavy and her smile bright. She laughed heartily and looked over at Bree’s worried face. “Yes, I’m alright. I think I tripped over something big.” Ashlynn sat up and looked at her feet. She and Bree both gasped at what they saw.

“Ace!” they scorned in unison.

Bree’s older brother was asleep in the middle of the floor, face down. “Oh, bother. No wonder I never saw him come back home earlier. He never left.” Bree grunted, though she was unable stay mad at Ace. It was simply impossible. He had practically raised her, and she owed him everything. Plus, he was a big goof ball, as evident by the gentle smirk he donned even when asleep.

The small clock on a nearby table chimed the coming of a new hour, and Ashlynn’s heart grew heavy, “I have to go. Tell Ace hello for me when he wakes up, okay?” Bree nodded as they stood to embrace. Bree’s head barely reached Ashlynn’s collarbone, but she could wrap her arms around Ash to hug her, and that was all they needed. Ashlynn petted Bree’s hair and reluctantly pulled away.

“Love you, Bee.”

“Love you, too, Miss Hag.”

\---

The mariner’s bell rang out in the town square, able to be heard from anywhere in town. Zoro heard it and paid little attention to it. He was in no hurry to be back at the house- and besides, he didn't think he could find his way back. He got distracted along his walk and ended up in a whole other section of town. Damn seagulls.

 Zoro shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and lowered his head to bury his chin beneath the collar of his coat. The evening chill was making its way through town, the salty breeze familiar and welcoming to him.  Even though it bit at him through his clothes and made his cheeks and nose red from the cold, he didn’t mind. As his boots scuffed against the cobblestone streets, his eyes took in the gray world around him.

The houses stood like sentinels through the fog, tall guardians of stone and brick, as strong as the families that lived within. The few people gathered at the street corner ahead were so caught up by the juggler, a colorful man that stood out in the gray scale world, that they paid no attention to the little boy running in front of a carriage after his ball. Zoro sprang into action, taking no heed in the people he rammed through to reach the boy. Lifting the child into his arms, Zoro rolled onto the safer side of the street. The carriage screeched to a stop and the horse driving it whinnied in panic. Several people crowded around Zoro as he held the boy, tucked into his arms like a cocoon. Zoro scraped his elbow on the road, but the boy was unscathed, and that was all the concern he had.

“Hey, kid. You okay?”

With a frightened sniffle, the boy looked up at Zoro, nodding. A man took the shaking boy gently from Zoro, so another could help him to his feet. When Zoro was stable enough to walk, he thanked the crowd for their help, stroked the muzzle of the now calmed horse, and continued with his stroll.


	3. Chapter 3

On this side of town, the view of the town houses was clearer, the ocean just a walk away. This is where most of the locals lived, and it showed. Two stories, or three, houses lined the edge of the boardwalk and small shops were placed strategically through the streets. The grocer and his wife live here, and so does the jeweler, and the baker, and the tailor. The fish market is on the side of town Zoro started on, the main port, and the smell of fish lingered through the air even here, many blocks away.

A doorbell jingles at his right, one building away from where he stood. He took his eyes off of the sea for a moment to see who walked out of the newly opened door and was not prepared for what he found.

A girl, no more than eighteen, gracefully descended the stairs of the tailor’s shop entrance, basket hooked on one arm. Her dress was dark blue, and fitted just enough to show that she was, indeed, a girl- no, a woman. Her hair was long, and a blonde color. Or was it red? It looked to be a mix of both. Zoro hasn’t seen her face yet, and already he feels that his knees may give out.

Then, she turned-

And the world slowed to a waltz.

She had freckles, tons of them. Her bangs were long enough to conceal her face but thank the stars the wind was blowing. From his spot on the street, he could see the color of her eyes, their hue a sea green so vibrant he swore they were made by the sea itself.

Zoro heard her laugh, heard the adoration in her tone as she spoke to the girl standing on the top step of the shop stairs.  He has traveled far and wide, seen and heard and felt many different things on his journeys, and he’s collected a lot of things.

As he looked at her, watched her walk away and down the street, he realizes he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Zoro quickly walked to the shop, stopping just short of the stairs. The girl at the top of them jumped a little, a look of surprise on her face. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you alright?” she asked, and Zoro heard the Spanish deeply rooted in her voice. Her skin was tan and her hair was short, a sandy blonde color. Her large olive green eyes peered down at him.

“Who was that? The young woman that just left,” Zoro stole a glance in the direction of the girl walking away, and glimpsed her hair following the path of the wind, swaying like the waves she walked near. He turned his attention back to the small girl in front of him, a pang of embarrassment going through his body. Perhaps running over here and huffing and babbling like a buffoon wasn’t the best of ideas. But he had to know.

“I do not know if she would like if I told you,” the girl wrung her fingers together, and it was obvious she was conflicted.

“Please, all I ask for is her name.”

“All I can say…is that she lives in the green house down the road. If you wish to speak to her that badly, do it there. But only in the evenings.”

“Why?” Zoro asked.

“I am sorry, I must go,” quickly, the girl ducked back into the shop, closing the door with a jingle behind her.

Why couldn't he speak to her during the day? Whatever the reason, he would find out when he spoke to her. He backed away from the shop and glanced over at the sun. It was beginning to set, so that constituted as evening, right? Zoro began walking at a brisk pace, wanting to catch up to the girl with the sea-glass eyes before he lost sight of her.

\---

Ashlynn’s worn boots echoed in the empty servants’ entrance as she entered the Teech mansion, the house that made her cringe every time she saw it. There were no other servants in the house, so she was alone most of the day, with nothing but the sound of her own thoughts whispering in her mind. The lord of the house was the mayor’s assistant, so he stayed at the courthouse most of the day, and his wife, well, she preferred other company.

Ash set the basket on the granite counter, letting a sigh escape her lips. Her hands went to her hair, and she rolled it as best she could into a bun and secured it under the cap she retrieved from its rung on the wall. With no pins or ties to hold her hair in place, it usually fell out while she was doing chores, but she always re-tightened it before either of her masters could see.

Her thoughts drifted to today’s earlier events while she washed her hands, about to prepare supper. The face of the woman she bumped into flits across her memory, and Ashlynn savors every detail she can. The woman’s crystal blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and her raven hair suggested she was not from a land like this one, where clouds were scarce in the sky, and the sun was not fickle. She looked like she could walk outside and feel the sun’s kiss upon her face, feel a warm breeze wipe the kisses away. Ashlynn was envious, but not to the point of anger. It was more like a heavy sadness, a jealousy.

She began humming as she cut vegetables, lost in her own world for at least one frail moment.

\---

Zoro approached the house, walking until he could see the details on the window panes, feel the cobblestone circles that marked a path to the front door beneath his feet. His heart bounced around in his ribcage, his mind danced with questions, both ones he would ask her and ones he was asking himself.

He passed a window and choked on his breath as he saw someone pass by, and with panic coursing through his veins, he realized it was his own reflection. He ran a hand over his face. Get a hold of yourself, man!

Zoro took another step and froze.

Humming. Someone was humming, and the source of it was around the corner. He walked, slowly, to the edge of the wall he walked beside and leaned his ear to the opening. It was the girl. It had to be. No other voice could be like hers. It was sullen but hinted at a longing for happiness somewhere underneath. Why was she sad? What caused her to sing like that, and why had she chosen that song? Zoro recognized it- he had heard it as a child. The melody was one akin to the songs sung by the workers in the streets, those men and women whose bones and muscles ached from hours of labor. They usually sang this song, though, when something has caused them emotional turmoil. He hadn’t heard it since he was little, but it resonated through him like a shadow of grief.

He hung his head, suddenly ashamed. He shouldn’t have crept to her house like this, and besides, what would he say if he saw her? Zoro sighed, scolding himself as he took a step to walk back up the beach. He lost his footing and collided with a solid figure, cursing aloud as he stumbled. The figure screamed, and he fell backward after her fist connected with his jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

“Vy demon ya willl kolotit' golovoy v kulakom!” * A slew of words Zoro did not recognize spilled out of the girl’s mouth, angrily. She looked down at him with a flushed face and realizes he is no demon- just a creep hanging around the house. “Who are you? What are you doing at this house?”

Before Zoro could reply, she looked up, beyond him and her face paled. The freckles splashed across her cheeks now less visible. “Leave. Now.”

“What? Why? I-I’m sorry for bumping into you-”

“Please, just leave,” her voice was a scared whisper, and Zoro grew confused. But he said nothing and rose to his feet. The girl ducked back behind the corner of the house, lost from his sight once more. He followed.

“Wait, please. I just-”

At the sound of his voice, the girl spun around. She wore an irritated expression. It did not phase the young man, however. He was used to seeing that look from his aunt. “Didn’t I ask you to leave?”

“Well, no, actually. You rather rudely yelled at me.”

“Will you leave, please? Pretty please, with cherries on top?” she was mocking him; Zoro gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when a large something was thrown at him, hitting him in the chest. He fumbled to catch it, and only succeeded in embarrassing himself when he didn’t.

“What the-! You’re throwing things at me now? How ladylike!” he scolded, bracing himself for the next toss. They were pears. She was throwing pears.

“I never said I was a lady, durak! **” she advanced towards him, and in turn he stepped backward, until he was once again on the cobblestone near the front of the house. His boots scuffed the walkway, and she finally stopped throwing things at him. She was breathing heavily, and frankly, so was he. “Please, just…leave. If what you came here for was that important, come back later, after sunset. Otherwise, you have no business coming here.”

 

Zoro’s clenched fists relaxed as he stared at her. She wasn’t mad anymore. She looked defeated, like a shadow passed through her, ridding her of anything other than exhaustion. He stared at the ground in front of his feet. “I’ll go. Just as long as I don’t get pelted in the back with fruit.”

Despite himself, he grinned; to the surprise of both, the girl smiled back.

“I can’t make any promises.”

The redness that spread across his cheeks did not leave his face until he reached the town, four blocks away from his house; the bruises surely to appear on his chest served as a reminder of the girl’s temper, her angry expression, and her smile. 

\--

“You seem distracted this evening, Ashlynn. Did something happen while I was gone?” Teech Marshal’s nasal, wraith-like voice interrupted Ash’s thoughts and she snapped to attention.

“No, sir. I was thinking of things to get at market tomorrow. I apologize,” Ashlynn bowed her head, then lifted the wine pitcher in her hands. “More wine, sir?”

Teech lifted his glass and Ashlynn filled it. The dinner had barely begun, and already she would have to go beneath the house to the cellar to refill the pitcher. At least it was only wine, and not his usual whiskey or rum. Ash retreated to her side of the room, her shoulders slightly caved forward in an intimidated slump. The man, if one could deign to call him that, sat hunched over the table, wharfing his food down and making a mess that would put even pigs to shame. His oily black hair hung around his shoulders in branch-like twists, and his rotund gut housed the food and liquor he’s had the enjoyment of consuming. Over half of the food Ashlynn prepares gets wasted, tossed to the floor.

How he managed to receive the position of the mayor’s assistant was beyond Ashlynn. But, it was not her place to meddle. She subtly stepped away from the spray of food that left Teech’s mouth, ready for the meal to be over.

\--

Ace woke a shortly after Ashlynn had left the shop, and Bree sat in front of him, her hands folded in her lap. She looked sullen, grieved. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Just a little after sunset.”

Ace scratched his head, then groaned. “Ugh, I missed my shift. Boss’ll make me work double tomorrow.” He got up, then sat next to his sister on their small couch. Bree still stared at her hands, her brows furrowed, and fingers wrung together. “Bree, is everything okay?”

Bree shook her head lightly, her sandy blonde curls brushing across the collar of her petticoat. “Ashlynn came by today, you know, as usual. She saw a woman today, and she made me think of when we were children. Always wishing we had parents like all the other children in the town. I just…wish…”

Ace pulled Bree to him, his arm around her shoulders. She sniffed, and Ace rubbed her shoulder. “I know, Bree. I know.”

Throughout the evening, and continuing to their dreams, the thoughts of what were and what they wish could be haunted their thoughts.

 

 

*“You demon, I will cut you.”

**Idiot


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was heavy with clouds that cast a formidable shadow over the town the next morning. The wind blew to the east, and a chill was brought with it. It was going to storm, and everyone covered their booths in the market and protected any available surface that would be threatened by the rain. Ashlynn had trekked all the way up here only to find that no one was selling today.

With a disheartened sigh she walked down the empty street, the wind whipping around her, causing her to wrap her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Her footfalls were the only ones on the stone pavement, and the loneliness of them echoed in her ears. Ashlynn was in the more popular part of the town, where all the shops were, and where all the townspeople usually gathered during the week. Just ahead was the mayor’s house and the courthouse, a path Ash avoided if she could help it. The further away she was from Teech, the better.

A small noise sounded at her left, and she stopped walking and turned her attention to it. She couldn’t see anything, but she kept her ears sharp to hear it again. She had almost given up and turned towards the street again when it rose through the alleyway from somewhere inside. Ashlynn swallowed, then stepped forward. Her muscles tensed on instinct, her body in fight or flight mode in case that noise was something she needed to defend herself against.

There. Over on the right side of the alley. Ash peeked around the corner and searched in vain for something in the darkness. “Hello?”

An old cardboard box moved, and she held her breath and took a step back. The noise came again- it was from inside the box. It moved again, and a small head peeked out. It was a small, very young puppy. Ashlynn’s panic melted away, and her heart went with it. She crouched down, and the pup lifted its nose to the air, smelling something new. With nearly newborn eyes, it can’t have been able to see more than a large, blurry figure in front of it. It growled, though to Ashlynn's ears it was more of a squeak.

“Why, hello there. What are you doing inside that box?” Ash reached out to the box, lifting the flaps of it to look inside. She immediately put a hand to her mouth and dropped the opening. More pups lay inside, the mother too, all of them a dead. Judging by the smell that wafted towards her they’ve been dead for a couple of days.

The small pup tugging at her shoestrings was the only one alive. She wrapped her hands around the pup, gently, for she was afraid she may hurt its fragile body. It was so thin, and shivering. It bark-squeaked at her, and she laughed softly. She took her shawl off and tucked the pup safely inside it.

“You’re coming with me, little one,” Ashlynn tapped the pup’s brown nose. “I think that’s what I’ll call you. Malyutka, little one.”

 

\--

Zoro, for the first time in a long time, slept soundly in his bed, one well stocked with pillows. He woke up hanging halfway off the bed, most of him touching the floor. He wiped his mouth, rubbed his eyes and got to his feet. He had dreamed of the swirling seas he's sailed upon, of the dirt his feet were lucky to touch, and of the people he met. If he was being honest, he dreamt mostly of one woman.

Her long hair, her eyes, her freckles, even the glare she had given him yesterday. All of it stuck in his mind like sap to a tree. Zoro shook his head, clearing his mind of the dream he had, how vivid it was. He had only met her once, and already he was thinking of her like that?

Who was he kidding? He was thinking of her in every way and had no hope of forgetting her. Not that I would want to, he thought. She was a mystery he had yet to unravel. A beautiful mystery, one with good aim and a sharp tongue.

He walked to his armoire, not bothering to make his bed, and fished out some clean clothes. Fully dressed, he exited his room and walked through the kitchen. Zoro's hand paused just above the brass door handle of the back door when he spotted a decorative bowl on the kitchen counter. His stomach growled, and he followed its demands. He grabbed one of the larger, more plump pears and tossed it from one hand to the other.

“Where are you going, Zoro?”

Mihawk’s voice stopped Zoro mid-bite, his teeth poised on the skin of the pear. 

“Outside, for a walk.”

“Hm. Well, if you’re leaving take your raincoat with you. It’s going to storm.” Mihawk grabbed a pear himself, then joined Perona in the living room. She was reading the newspaper, and when Mihawk sat next to her and leaned over to read with her, she scolded him. He laughed, his entire face showing his amusement. Mihawk doesn’t laugh often, if at all. The only times Zoro's seen his uncle even smile was when Perona had done something that only he found amusing.   

The sound of their happiness sounded like a stone grating against the metal around Zoro’s heart. He missed being around his family and knew that he was away far too much. He wasn’t around to see Uncle Mihawk attempt to tease his aunt and fail when she didn’t see the joke and ended up telling him off. Perona was a stubborn woman and didn’t tolerate tomfoolery. And Mihawk was such a stern man, it was hard to believe he wasn't constantly brooding.

Zoro grabbed his coat, and bit into the flesh of the pear as he left the house.

 

 

The air smelled grouchy, and the wind blew vigorously. The storm was going to be a bad one, as was evident by the emptiness of the streets. He had no destination in mind; he let his feet guide him and his thoughts roam free in his mind.

He was playing over a particularly wonderful moment, one that involved dancing and singing, and a groom and bride in the Middle East, when a laugh pervaded his mind. His brows furrowed and he looked around. His eyes landed on a girl walking through the street, cradling something in her arms, cooing at it.

It was the girl he met yesterday, the one who's name he has yet to learn.

His mind told him to move, to not let her see him, but he was frozen in place, transfixed by her. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and yet she gave her cloak up for the thing she held. He was curious, but wary. He didn’t want her to throw whatever that was at him, either.

As fate would have it, she looked up and caught his gaze. Zoro swallowed, his heart bouncing around in his chest. She was walking towards him. Right? He looked around to make sure she wasn’t headed for someone else. But no, the streets had stayed empty.

Before he knew it she was in front of him. She wasn’t close enough to touch, though he ached to do so, but not so far away to where he couldn’t see the different shades of the sea in her eyes. “What are you doing out? Only fools would be out in this weather.”

“You’re out here, aren’t you?” she retorted, lifting her chin. “I happened to be going to market today, only to find it closed.” She looked away, and Zoro was ready to speak again, only to have a squeak-like noise interrupt him.

“What was that?” he stepped closer, and she moved her arms away from him.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with,” she said sharply, glaring at him.

Zoro crossed his arms. He could be stubborn, too. “If it is nothing, why are you hiding it?”

Her lips pressed together in a tense line. He had a point, though it pained her to think it of this stranger. She sighed, defeated. She turned her body towards him again and shifted her arms to show what lay inside.

When she moved, the pup squeaked, and Zoro jumped in surprise. “A dog?”

“What else would it be?”

“A rat, maybe? It’s small and hairy. It’s not easy to discern the two,” Zoro looked from the pup to the girl, seeing the way they shone with a certain look of irritation. She glared at him, this one more ferocious than the one she greeted him with. She turned away from him again, covering the pup back up.

“You must live with the rats, if you can’t tell the difference between a small animal and a rodent.” With a turn on her heel, she started to stride angrily away, obviously peeved. Zoro quickly walked after her. She walked faster than he thought she would, since most ladies only ever walk at a leisurely pace, not bothering to use the legs they were gifted with. But not her. No, she walked like she did this all the time.

“Miss, wait! I wanted to ask your name,” he said, catching up to her. Zoro reached to touch the sleeve of her dress and was confused yet again. The fabric was not silk or cashmere, it was more like coarse cotton. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t a bright or pastel color the nobility wore, either. It was dark blue, the same dress she wore yesterday.

She stopped dead in her tracks and met his eyes with a stare from hell.


	6. Chapter 6

“And why would I give it to you?”

Good question. It was a question Zoro hadn’t thought of. His face fell, and his cheeks warmed to an embarrassed shade of pink. “It would be the polite thing to do since I've given you mine.”

The girl raised a slender brow. “No, you haven’t.”

Zoro swallowed. “I haven’t? Are you sure you just don’t remember?”

She pursed her lips, thinking. “No, you never told me. I would have given you a nickname by now, just so I wouldn’t have to call you by name.”

Zoro glared at her, and she only shrugged it off. “Fine. I’ll tell you my name, if you tell me yours.”

She nodded, to Zoro’s surprise and relief. “Deal. You first.”

Why me? Ah, well. I guess it doesn’t matter, if I get hers out of it. Zoro squared his shoulders, then breathed out his name. “Zoro Roronoa.”

She looked at him for a moment, her face clouding with…remembrance? Had they met before and Zoro not remember? No, he would remember a girl like this, he was sure of it. She took a breath, and Zoro’s heart skipped in anticipation.

“Ashlynn.”

\---

A tall man, cloaked in black and standing at the foot of a shop’s stairs, held a piece of parchment in his hands, rereading it for the fifth time. ‘Sanders Tailoring’, just in front of the fishing port. You can’t miss it- it’s got a big yellow sign. -C

The man looked up, and indeed, a large yellow sign hung above the door. He climbed the steps to said door and knocked. It opened not long after his last knock, and the man’s face contorted with confusion. There was nobody there.

“May I help you?”

He looked down, where the soft voice originated. It was a girl; a small, young girl with red framed glasses perched on her head.

“Ah, yes. I am looking for the owner of this shop. May I speak to him?” the tall man walked inside, and the girl closed the door behind him. Many colors and patterned threads and rolls of cloth greeted his eyes, and a couple of lanterns hung in various places in the room, away from the fabrics.  A curtain of beads was guarding the hallway a few yards away from him, and a small desk with an unfinished article sat atop it in the rear of the room.

“W-what may I help you with?” the girl spoke behind him and he turned in shock.

“You are the owner?”

“Yes, sir. I am Bree Sanders,” her demure nature spoke nothing of a business person, and the man shifted his weight.

“I have a suit that needs repairing. Can you mend it before this evening?”

The owner’s face lit, and her olive colored eyes looked from him to the suit in his arm. She lifted it from his grasp and walked over to the work desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, then scribbled something onto it. The man watched, slowly making his way to the desk. He watched her, and found that the way she set to work, doing everything out of muscle memory, was mesmerizing. From the way her small hands knew what to do with the fabric, to where and what to mark on the parchment. She turned the suit over and over, locating the rip in the coat. She found it and wrote down something more.

“What is your name, sir?” the Spanish in her voice was eminent and pleasant, an accent he quite enjoyed listening to.

“Law Trafalgar.”

Bree wrote that down, as well. “And you said you wanted this by tonight?” She looked up at him, and Law nodded in response. She finished writing everything she needed and tore the paper from its holder. Bree grabbed an ivory pin from a cushion and pinned the note to the coat. She then placed it behind her, on top of a small pile of clothes to apparently be mended.

“It will be finished by sunset, sir. I will give you the pricing then,” Bree straightened, looking up at him once more. How could someone of her age be the owner of a shop? Whatever the reason, Law didn’t care. He had heard no complaints about this shop and had found none himself thus far.

Law nodded. “I will pick it up at sunset, then. Good day, Miss Sanders.” He bowed lightly and made his way to the door. Before opening it, he looked back and found the shop keeper sitting, threading a red chemise, glasses hanging on her nose as she focused intently on her work. Law left silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlynn walked back home, cradling Malyutka close to her chest, hoping the pup’s whimpering would cease once she was warm. She needed to be fed, too. The pup was shaking still, even when Ash grabbed her own blanket and wrapped it atop the shawl. Quickly, but with confidence and no panic, Ashlynn mashed some of the pears in a bowl from the basket next to the door and added some milk to it. It wasn’t a mother’s milk, but it was food. She just worried if the pup would reject it.

She placed the bowl in front of the pup and her tiny nose sniffed the area.

“Come on, Mal, you can do it,” Ashlynn said in a soft, beckoning voice. The pup crawled forward, the effort obvious. Mal’s nose touched the bowl, and then the mush. Inwardly, Ashlynn crossed her fingers.

The pup began licking the pear mash.

Ashlynn smiled, standing. While Mal ate, Ashlynn put her apron and cap on, going through the same routine she did every day. As soon as the cap was firmly secured to her head, a familiar wave of dread washed over her. When the apron strings tightened around her waist, and when her hair was swept into a cloth hat, the reality of her life was brought to attention. Anywhere she went, regardless if she wore her apron or cap, she always felt like the maid she was raised to be, always serving, always walking around with her head hung low, and her mouth kept shut.

Except for when she was around Zoro.

Something about that man drove her insane with the urge to punch him, and to walk as far away in the opposite direction as possible. One thing gave her some relief, though: Zoro didn’t remember her. They had met as kids, when he was six and she was five, back when her parents were still living. She remembered a time when her parents had gotten invited to a wedding for a couple by the names of Perona and Mihawk. Ashlynn wasn’t particularly interested, and she hated wearing dresses. With a small smile, Ash remembered scowling throughout the duration of the reception after her mother had dressed her in one. To make matters worse, the dress had been pink.

When they arrived at the church, Zoro was the first thing that caught her attention. He had a scowl on his face too, one that might have been deeper than hers. His short green hair stood out like a sore thumb. His little suit had been crooked, and his bow tie askew. Ashlynn called him out on his disheveled appearance; she walked right up to him, her little black shoes clicking against the church floor, and with her arms crossed, their negative expressions mirroring each other, she teased him endlessly. Ashlynn’s parents lived on the same street Zoro’s aunt and uncle did, and the two of them met often, due to Zoro’s recent move to live with them. He would throw rocks at her (and miss, on purpose) and tease her back, and she would wrestle him to the ground. When he didn’t fight her back, he said that he didn’t fight girls, and that his aunt told him not to. She repeatedly teased him about that, too. Ash remembered also that she would always find him in the strangest places, like the end of an alley, or in the middle of the meadow in the rear of town, or on one of the docks, staring at the waves and scratching his head.

After hitting him for being stupid, she escorted him back to his house, every time.

Ashlynn didn’t realize it then, but the two of them never exchanged names.

That would help explain why he didn’t recognize it when she told him. She didn’t tell her last name on purpose, in case he recognized that, but she knew who he was the moment she saw his green hair.

“Yip! Yip, yip!” Mal squeak-barked from behind her, near her heels. She was wagging her tail, lying on her stomach. Ash shook her thoughts from her head and bent to smooth the matted fur on the pup’s back.

“Phew, you need a bath,” Ash stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose. She stood again, and reached for a copper pot to boil water in. Once the water was warm enough to bathe her, but cool enough to where it didn’t boil her, Ashlynn placed Malyutka inside.

Thunder boomed outside, and the wind howled through the shutters. As Mal was getting her bath, she raised her snout and howled at the storm. Ashlynn lifted her face and joined her.

\--

Law sat inside the tailor’s shop -Bree’s shop- on one of the two chairs stationed along the wall. One long leg was crossed over the other, atop the knee, and his hands were folded lazily on his lap. He had arrived five minutes ago, ready to try on the fixed suit and see if everything was as he wanted it. After he tried it on, and it was to his satisfaction, he handed it back to Bree to ring up a total.

She scribbled away on the parchment, tallying everything up, and Law watched as she did so. His golden eyes took in every detail: the sandy colored curls that fell in waves around her tan face; her eyes were a deep olive, and quite beautiful, if Law dared think it. He’s seen green eyes before, but not like these. These eyes drew him in and threatened to hold him there.

“Mr. Trafalgar, your total is ready,” Bree said, smoothing her bangs from her face with a delicate hand. Oh, yes, her accent. It nearly made him forget where he was. He blinked, making sure his face was set in a nonchalant manner.

Law stood and leisurely walked to her desk. He bent slightly to take the receipt. She's so much smaller than I am. He fished his wallet from his coat pocket and gave the amount requested, and a tip included for labor. Another thing Law thought of that he's not used to seeing or doing: he never paid the tailors in the city extra. He didn't do it for Bree out of pity or charity, she looked to be quite well off, but because he wanted to. What's with you today, Law?

Bree looked up at him, surprise lighting up her face. She spoke in that soft voice, “Thank you.”

Law nodded and stuffed the receipt in his pocket. He grabbed his suit and slung it over his arm. Thunder roared, and both of their attentions were directed at the window, where the wind blew loose wrappers or discarded garbage furiously down the street. It hadn’t begun to rain yet, but he needed to hurry before it did.

The dark-haired man looked down at the tailor, “I must go. Thank you for your work, Miss Sanders.”

She shook her head, and the curls followed the quick movements. They bounced, and Law wondered if they were as soft as they looked. “Please, call me Bree.”

Law searched her face, calculating. With a voice like velvet, he spoke as he bowed a farewell, “Until next time, Bree.”

 

“Tell me, Law, what is life like, living in the big city?” Mayor Iceberg asked, lifting his wine glass to his lips. He was seated at the head of the table and flanking him on both sides were various trusted people. Iceberg’s brother, Franky, was at the opposite head of the table, and Franky’s wife Robin was to Franky’s left. On Law’s right were the mayor’s assistant, Teech, and Teech’s wife.

Law swallowed his food. “Not much different than it would be if I lived here, just…busier. Everyone is rushing around in the city.”

Iceberg nodded and picked up his forkful of food. “Rocinante told me of all you have done for his company, Law. From what he’s told me, you have the makings to be a great businessman.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“So, do you think you’ll take the offer?” Iceberg said, bluntly. The man went straight to the point.

Law regarded him coolly, running his tongue over his teeth. “I haven’t decided yet.” It was the truth; Law had been given an offer to travel the world, visit the other offices Rocinante has set up in capital cities. He would live in that city for a time, then move on to the next one. The opportunity to see the places he’s never been sounded enjoyable, but the constant state of work would leave him feeling empty, like a shell. He was already running low on drive, and the vacation Rocinante gave him—though vacation wasn't the right word for being told where to go and who to see, while working if he was able--was calming him down and relaxing him a little. Even the rain that had started falling shortly after he walked back to his room in the inn, changed, and walked to the mayor’s house was pleasant. And it didn’t smell like city smog.

Iceberg nodded again. “There’s no rush. We’d rather you want to do it than be made to.”

This time, it was Law’s turn to nod. Iceberg and Rocinante were colleagues. For as long as Law could remember, Iceberg was the man Roci called if he needed help with a business inquiry, and Iceberg did the same. Conversation began, light and casual, between the other dinner party members and the mayor, but Law kept quiet.

He said little for the rest of the evening, speaking only when spoken to. The roast duck and boiled potatoes on his plate went mostly untouched; Law's appetite seemed to be taking a break this evening. He couldn't seem to do anything other than stare at his hands, at the tattoos marking each knuckle, and think of noncommittal things to occupy his time.

Why does that Teech fellow look at Iceberg like he’s writing his obituary?

Why does his wife look at the mayor like he's the golden trophy waiting for her at the end of the finish line?

The duck is a bit dry.

The last course for the evening was brought out, and everyone's old plates were whisked away. A small crystal bowl was set before Law, and he watched as a silver spoon was delicately placed on the edge of the saucer. He caught a whiff of strawberry emanating from the dessert; the dish was a simple single scoop of vanilla ice cream, but the toppings were what stole the show. Sliced strawberries, blueberries, and a single orange slice drizzled with chocolate were arranged around the inner rim of the bowl. The smell was intoxicating. This, Law ate with vigor.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro was utterly and hopelessly lost.  
He scratched his head, and tiny droplets flew from his hands from the rain water his hair had collected. Where in the hell did everyone go? I could’ve sworn the bakery was right beside me. Guess they closed for the day. Zoro shrugged and continued walking. If he kept going, eventually he’d find his house, right? It would only take a minute to find it.

It was three hours before Zoro found a small shred of civilization.  
A row of manor houses near the beach stretched out before him, the shutters open to let in the cool air. The rain had stopped, just as Zoro had stepped out of the forest. A light mist coated the air, mingling with the strong scent of the pine trees behind him. He took a deep breath in, relishing the sharp smell. Nothing smelled quite like home.  
This must be downtown, he thought, looking around. I don’t remember these houses. It was, in fact, downtown. However, it was from a different view point. Zoro was behind the houses, only able to see the back doors and occasionally, at houses that didn’t have indoor plumbing, an outhouse. He didn’t recognize any of the houses from behind, so he kept walking. Onward he trudged, through the pale sand, searching for a familiar colored house or fence.  
The sun was beginning its decent, he noted, and his thoughts drifted to yesterday, when he had gone to that girl’s house. Ashlynn. She had been so flustered when he arrived, and since he left he's been going over everything that had happened, every reaction she had to the situation, to him. Why was she so panicked? Do her parents have her on a strict curfew, one that entails that she is not to come into contact with the opposite sex? Whatever the reason, Zoro would find out. His brow was set in a tense line, and his lips pressed together. There he goes again, meddling in her business, being a nosy no account, just as his aunt always told him he was. You really are an idiot aren’t you, Zoro? She obviously doesn’t want to speak to you, so why do you persist?  
Zoro watched his feet as he walked, his eyes following the light outline of his shadow as it danced across the sand.

The houses began to grow closer to each other, and they looked more like a town the closer inland he got. Triumphant, he quickened his pace. He looked left, right, left, right, at the houses he walked between. Zoro stopped abruptly. That one, the one with the broken wheelbarrow, turned on its side and filled with soil so it doubled as a flower bed. That was her house. He walked towards it, keeping as quiet as possible, thankful that the sand muffled his rushing footsteps. He didn’t even think of what he would say if she saw him snooping around. It would be embarrassing, certainly. But for the moment, he didn’t care.  
He approached a window, one in the rear of the house, the only one with the curtains drawn to let it in the last of the sun’s rays. It offered him a view of the kitchens, and he was slightly impressed. He never cared to pay attention to the details of people’s kitchens, but he would say that this one was one of the more attentive ones.  
There was a small breakfast table on one side of the room, decorated with a plain blue table runner, and a tin bucket that served as a flowerpot as a centerpiece. The pots and pans were all hung with care and arranged from largest to smallest. The china cabinet was organized as well, complete sets had their own shelf. Another window perched above the sink, where an empty copper pot sat. Beside the sink was the stove, and atop it, food. The aroma reached Zoro, and he realized the only thing he ate today was a pear. Everything was neat and clean, leading him to believe that the rest of the house looked this way. They must have a talented maid. One that made sure the floor was mopped and the linen was always clean.  
\--  
Dinner tonight entailed five place settings, two for Teech and his wife, and the other three for their guests. Any visitors to the Teech manor were a rarity, seeing as the pair did not go to any of the social gatherings, nor did either of them particularly care to mingle with their fellow townspeople. Ashlynn had just finished neatly arranging the plates and silver, when the front door opened and the lady of the house stepped through in a whirl of voluminous skirts and cheap perfume.  
“Fetch my blue blouse, will you? You know, the one with the pretty ruffles and the bow down the front? I want my eyes to pop,” her sultry voice slithered into Ashlynn’s concentration, and she quickly finished her current task before following the lady's command.  
“Yes, Milady.”  
The older woman threw her overcoat at Ashlynn, then her scarf and hat followed. Ashlynn folded them on her way upstairs, where the lady’s room was. She and Teech didn’t share a room. Where Teech’s was the room to the right at the top of the stairs, his wife’s was a full hallway away, and on the left. It smelled strongly of powder and perfumed oils, and Ashlynn detested walking in there.  
Ash’s footing was quick, her muscle memory doing most of the work for her. Inside the armoire, on the left side, her mistress’s blouses hung with care. She immediately grabbed the royal blue one, the silk rustling as she removed it from the hanger. The lady joined her soon thereafter, and Ashlynn quickly helped her get ready. Once the lady gave a satisfied huff at her appearance, Ashlynn made her way to the kitchen, to check on the dinner. Malyutka lay sleeping under the breakfast table, snoring softly on a wool coverlet, her now light cream coat a stark contrast to the red of the blanket. Ash stirred the soup, reduced the heat on the lamb chops so they wouldn’t burn, and grabbed the ingredients for a fresh salad.  
The door opened again, announcing Teech's arrival. “Bring my brandy to the parlor!”  
Inwardly, Ashlynn let slip some profane words, but she kept her composure calm on the outside, and brought the brandy bottle from the liquor cabinet and a crystal glass upstairs to the men’s parlor.  
Teech sat inside, his massive body oozing out of the leather chair he leaned back in.  
“Your brandy, sir,” Ashlynn said as she sat the beverage on the desk. Teech lit a cigar and blew the sweet smoke in Ashlynn’s direction. She resisted the urge to cringe or cough as she left. A little while later, the meal was prepared, the table was set, and the heads of the house were dressed and prepared. Now all she had to do was clean herself up.  
\--  
Just as Zoro had started to leave, he caught sight of one of the help of the house. It was a woman, that much he could tell from where he stood. Otherwise, he couldn’t discern any other features. She wore a cap over her hair, and her back was to him the entire time she was in the kitchen. The maid was there and gone in a rush, and after waiting a moment longer-and not seeing the woman he came to see, or any other house staff-he walked away from the manor. 

“Zoro! Where on Earth have you been?!” Perona yelled as Zoro walked through their front door. She wore one of her nicer dresses, and her pink curls were artfully arranged in a bun atop her head. The only thing unappealing about her appearance was the scowl on her face.  
“On a walk,” Zoro said. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. He hadn’t planned on walking that long, it had just- happened. “Why are you all dressed up?”  
“We have been invited to dinner by the Teeches,” Perona started as she walked briskly towards him. “Go change, and quickly. We are already running late as it is. Your uncle is bringing the carriage around.” She shooed him towards his room, and she shut the door loudly behind him. He stared at the door for a moment, trying to regain his bearings after being yelled at and pushed around in such a huff.  
Well then.

Zoro had no idea what this dinner was for, seeing as his aunt didn't speak to him other than to scold him about the crookedness of his tie. If Zoro remembered correctly, having met him once before when he was younger, Teech was uglier than a seaweed infested, barnacle encrusted rock, and smelled even worse. He was almost positive Teech had only gotten worse with age.  
Perona and Mihawk walked in front of him, arm in arm as they exited the carriage, looking like the picture of sophistication. Zoro, on the other hand, felt like a monkey in a diaper. The suit fit him well, but it was too confining and stiff. Every time he loosened the tie around his neck, Perona would tighten and fix it; the damn thing annoyed him immensely, so while their backs were turned, he took it off and stuffed it inside his jacket pocket.  
The sky had darkened to a rich purple-blue, and the lamps hanging on either side of the front door were lovely, ornately welded. Mihawk lifted the gold doorknocker and banged it against the door three solid times. Zoro held his breath.  
The door opened a moment later, and a young girl answered the door with a small smile and warm, distant voice. “Welcome. Please follow me. Dinner will be served in the dining room in a few moments.”  
Mihawk thanked her, and she took their coats with a polite nod. Zoro was rooted to the spot he stood on.  
That voice…it was Ashlynn.  
\--  
Ashlynn stood a step away from the entrance to allow them easy access to the foyer, and she grew confused when she was only handed two coats. Weren’t there supposed to be three guests? Surely, they’d all be arriving at the same time?  
She poked her head out, peering into the night. The lamps were only bright enough to light a small distance, but she could easily make out shiny objects. She noticed the shine of black dress shoes and the silver buckle of a belt.  
“Sir? Are you in need of assistance?”  
He was, but not in the sense of physical help. He couldn’t piece together his thoughts, couldn’t move. She stepped outside, and he tensed. What would she say? What would he say? God, he hoped there weren’t any rocks around for her to throw at him.  
Zoro had to act quickly. He shrugged his coat off and threw it at her, and once she was distracted, he darted inside and followed the candle light and chatter.


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell? Ashlynn closed the door and quickly hung the coats. The third guest’s behavior left her rather behooved. It was strange, but she wouldn’t dwell on it too long. She readjusted her cap and hair and quickly walked into the small room adjacent to the dining room, where the wine was kept. She grabbed the bottle of pear dry, a popular wine in the state, and uncorked it. Taking a calming breath, she entered the dining room.  
Wordlessly, Ashlynn poured the guest’s wine first, pouring on their left side, and filling the glass half full. Teech and the lady were last. Throughout these rare dinners, Teech made it a point to attempt to charm his guests, eat slowly and with as much grace as he could muster; he even tied his curly hair into a tail. None of this helped, in her opinion; for everyone could tell it was a farce. Except the mayor, somehow. He’s kept Teech in his business for as long as she can remember, and for that time she’s always wondered why.  
The guests didn’t display their disgust outright, either; Ash could tell in the way they slightly leaned away from him that they found him foul. She took this time to briefly look at each guest member. A beautiful woman with curly pink hair, a very attractive man with slicked back black hair and sharp face and a well-kept, closely shaven beard, and-  
Ashlynn faltered. The third guest was Zoro. Zoro. It was clear now, who the guests were. Dracule Mihawk and his wife Perona. They were Zoro’s aunt and uncle. A pang of panic, small but potent, coursed through her. What if they recognized her? Why was she worried? Why was she taking so long to pour Teech’s wine?  
Teech coughed, and Ashlynn righted herself and poured his wine. She exited the dining room, hearing the words Teech spoke, but paying them no heed. Her heart was racing, her mind clouded. She pressed a hand to her forehead and sat the wine down. Zoro knew who she was, then. He must now. Would he think any less of her, now that he knew she had no wealth of her own, not a thing to her name?  
Ash walked to the kitchen to grab the first course, thoughts racing a mile a minute the entire way back to the dining room.  
Why did she care? Why, why, why. So many unanswered questions, so many unexplained emotions running through her, riding in her veins like a boat down the rapids of a river. Even when they were little, Ashlynn could remember the times she lay awake at night, thinking of that little green-haired, stubborn, idiot boy, and dreaming of him when she finally went to sleep.  
As a young girl, Ashlynn had loved him.  
She loved him still.  
But who could love someone like her?  
\--  
Teech bit into his salad, trying not to cringe as the juices from the lettuce and tomatoes exploded in his mouth. He hated salad.  
“So, tell me Dracule, has the mayor been treating you well?”  
Mihawk nodded. “Yes, I believe so. I know him not to be a foul man, so I see no reason why he would treat me with less respect than anyone else.”   
Teech swallowed and smiled. “Of course.”  
The two men took a sip of wine, and silence entered the room once more. The lady of the house spoke, her voice bordering on shrill, and Perona bristled.  
“I simply adore that dress, Mrs. Dracule. It simply brings out your lovely pink hair. Burgundy pairs well with pink, don’t you think?”  
Perona sat her fork down and dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “Thank you, and yes; Mihawk says I look best in dark colors.”   
“Just so.”  
Perona pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded. The lady was nearly as bad as the husband, only she covered her foul disposition with powders and expensive dresses.  
Zoro continued to watch in silence at the odd display before him; Teech had indeed only grown fouler in the time he’s been gone, and it’s safe to say Zoro is glad he wasn't around to witness his decline. He paid no attention to the words they continued to share, whether they were about the promotion his uncle had received at work, or about Teech’s wife’s feeble attempts at conversation. The one compliment she gave his aunt was the only attempt she made at conversing. All her statements were about herself, if not about the gossip circulating through the streets by petty people who had nothing better to do than meddle in someone else’s business. The dinner had obviously been a way for Teech to cozy up to Mihawk and earn his trust or whatnot, but Zoro knew his uncle would have none of it.  
The only thing Zoro paid attention to was Ashlynn. The way she moved, the subtle flinches she made when Teech or the lady moved when she was near, almost like a dog would if beaten too many times and can’t tell when the master will strike. He watched the way her sea glass eyes darted all around the room, avoiding his gaze. She was attentive, he noticed, by the way she knew what Teech or the lady, or even his aunt and uncle would need something. He wondered if she had been doing this for long.  
“Zoro,” Perona said, through clenched teeth. Zoro shook his head, the tiniest of movements, to break his focus.  
“Yes, yes, I apologize,” he stuttered.  
“Mr. Teech asked you a question.”  
Zoro turned to Teech, swallowing. “Sir?”  
“I was wondering how old you were,” Teech said, and Zoro caught the edge in his voice, one that hinted at annoyance. Zoro’s cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.  
“Twenty, sir.”  
“Twenty, hm? Youth has escaped me, but it obviously suits you. I hear you travel. I never had the opportunity, myself. Must have been pleasant.” Teech sipped his wine, his thin lips lingering on the glass, as though they didn’t want to leave it. There was no room in the conversation for Zoro to answer, or speak in return, so he nodded and went back to eating his meal.

Mihawk shook hands with Teech, his grip firm, the handshake quick. He didn’t want to touch those hands for longer than he had to.  
“Thank you for having us, Teech.”  
Teech smiled a gap-toothed smile. “Pleasure was all mine, Mihawk.”  
Perona was next, and all she gave the couple was a nod and small smile. She looked around and noticed a member of their party was missing. Perona laughed an empty laugh. The lady raised a slender brow. “Has your nephew gotten lost?”  
After the men had shared a round a brandy in the men’s parlor after dinner and the women shared tea in the main visiting area Zoro had wandered off, claiming he needed some fresh air.  
“I’m sure he walked home. He rather likes walking, you see.”  
\--  
Zoro did go for a walk, just not outside. He wandered through the house, going upstairs, scanning the shelves in the library, and overall avoiding Teech and his wife. At one point during dinner, the lady of the house had caught Zoro’s eye, and gave him a look that sent a shiver up his spine, and not a pleasant one. After dinner, when the men and women separated, the lady cornered Zoro. She breathed into his ear, whispered seductive words that had absolutely no effect on him, and rather forcefully her hands found her way up his shirt. She made advances on him, even found a moment to force a kiss on him, but he respectfully declined her offers. She pouted and asked him why; he merely excused himself and walked away.  
The evening was all around unpleasant, until he had found his way into the kitchen.  
It smelled faintly of the meal Ashlynn had prepared, and of lavender. Upon closer inspection, he realized the plant in the bucket-vase was a lavender plant, a smart plant to have in the kitchen, as it kept the bugs away as well as freshened the air. Clean dishes were neatly stacked along the counter, ready to be put away, and an apron and cap hung on the single wooden chair.  
Ashlynn sat on the floor, her legs crossed beneath her dress in an unladylike manner, rolling a round object back and forth on the stone, playing with the tiny puppy she had been carrying earlier. The two lanterns and the candelabra didn’t provide much light, but enough for Zoro to lose himself in the rarity of her smile. It was genuine, full of laughter, and her eyes sparkled with it. All he did was gaze wonderingly at her for a time before he stepped forward. A bucket near the door was kicked across the room as his foot collided with it, and he heard a shriek as he tumbled to the ground.  
“Oof!”  
Zoro landed on his back, the air leaving his lungs in a rush. He heard the rustling of skirts and hurried footsteps and was lifted from the floor a moment later. Ashlynn held him up, one hand braced against his chest, the other under his arm. He winced, blinked, and stood still. She was close to him, closer than she had ever been, as close as he hoped they would be. Her chest was pressed against his, her face tilted upward as she scowled at him. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. His breath mingled with hers, and he noticed she was as distracted as he was. Her eyes darted to his lips, and her mouth was parted ever so slightly. A raging fire burned within him, and in her, he could tell. God help me.  
All too soon, the moment was over, and the fire was put out, replaced with dull warmth that hung heavily between them as she stepped back. Ashlynn tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
“What are you doing here? Your aunt and uncle should be leaving by now.”  
“I, er, I wanted to look at the house. The library is…sufficiently stocked.” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, nervous.  
“They must be wondering where you are,” she said, and walked past him to the kitchen entrance. “I trust you know the way out?”  
Her dismissal was a cold one, but half-hearted. Zoro turned and began to leave, when something dawned on him. “How did you know they were my aunt and uncle?”  
She tensed. “They mentioned it at dinner.”  
“No, I’m fairly certain they didn’t.”  
“You were in a daze half the time, it’s a wonder you could speak at all.”  
“I had no desire to speak to that foul man, nor did my aunt and uncle,” he countered, crossing his arms.  
“It is not my fault he is crude,” she crossed her arms as well, and set her jaw.  
“Well,” Zoro said, turning back around. “Since you are so eager to speak, you can explain to me why you did not mention you were a maid, and how you know my aunt and uncle.”  
Ashlynn glowered at him, but it was all for naught. She sighed; he obviously wasn’t going to leave any time soon.  
“Fine.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlynn reached as far back into her memory as she could, until the memories melded together and became fuzzy. She couldn’t find one to tell Zoro; all of them seemed unimportant. Most of her early childhood memories included her mother, her father, and of the land they called home before they moved to this one. For a moment, she let her mind drift, as the memories she rifled through landed on a particularly raw time. Zoro was what broke her from her trance, his voice laced with light concern. Ashlynn looked down at her hands and realized they were shaking. She took her place opposite Zoro, at the other end of the small table. He had sat down like it was the most natural thing to do was to make himself comfortable in someone else’s home. But Ashlynn could tell his relaxed posture was a farce; she could see the anxiousness in his hazel eyes. Having not decided on what to tell him, she just let her words run away, and her mind went blank.

“You and I knew each other, once. When we were little. My family knew yours, though you may not remember, as you have always had a terrible memory. My last name is Kohm. My father was a traveling merchant, and he was colleagues with your uncle,” Ashlynn looked up from the table, where she had been drawing circles in the faded wood. Zoro’s mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes searched her face, like he was finally able to place who she was. She swallowed. “Before my parents died we used to attend parties at your house, but I would never go inside. Even as a child I hated formalities and having to smile without meaning it. I remember one time we had actually played together as friends, like it was yesterday.

“I was outside climbing one of the trees in your backyard, and you had come out to see what I was doing. You said—”

“I bet I can climb higher than you,” Zoro whispered. “I remember. I tried my hardest to beat you, and yet you still won. That was the first time I had ever fallen out of a tree.”  
Ashlynn’s lips curved upward in the smallest of smiles. “You screamed like a little girl.”

“You climbed like a little boy,” Zoro chuckled, then continued with his gaze on Ashlynn, soft. “I was trying to show off my abilities to a pretty girl and ended up with a face full of dirt and a broken arm.”

With no heed to Ashlynn’s protests, her cheeks reddened. “Yes, well, I don’t think it worked.”

Zoro looked at her, his head listed ever so slightly to the left, a quizzical tenseness between the set of his brows. “So it would seem.”

Silence fell, seconds ticked by with the short breaths between lengthened by eons, making time stretch beyond comfortable means. Ashlynn swallowed and regarded the table once more, finger tracing the patterns in a knot in the wood. “When Teech and the lady,” Ashlynn paused, searching for the right word to say. “Adopted” made it sound like they wanted her, “took her in” made it sound like they felt sorry and wanted to help. “When I entered this household, they had four servants. The house was even more furnished than it is now, Teech did not drink, and the lady was loyal to him.” Her hand stopped moving and rested, palm covering the knot. “Now they both spend all of their money on drink and the lady pays frequent visits to her playthings on the edge of town. Teech knows all of this, and still doesn’t ask her to leave. She spends almost as much as he does, though her purchases are more material, for vain purposes. Teech just drinks away his soul, bit by blackened bit until the day it finally disappears altogether.”

Throughout Ashlynn’s monologue, Zoro watched her speak, enraptured at the way her mouth moved when forming such forlorn words. Her voice was soft, like she was whispering a secret. In a way, all of it was a secret, information that few got to hear. And he was apparently the first. Ashlynn’s lashes brushed her freckled cheeks as she closed her eyes, and her lips pressed into a firm line. Zoro knew that look; she was trying not to cry. She inhaled and straightened her posture.

“Now, I am the only maid; taken in by my mother’s cousin as a child and raised as a housekeeper. They kept me because it was cheaper, seeing as you can get away with not having to pay family to work for you.”

Zoro had no words to say so he kept quiet. Ashlynn seemed to be searching for words to fill the silence as well, but neither of them could speak. She seemed to grow frustrated that he wouldn’t, judging by the way her body tilted to one side, tense and anxious. He looked around the kitchen, and his eyes landed on a small figure lying under the table, between their feet. “Is that the pup from before?”

“Yes,” Ashlynn replied quickly, her body relaxing now. “I’m going to try to keep her. The lady doesn’t like animals, so I have to keep Malyutka out of sight.”

“Mal-what now?”

“Mal-oot-ka. In my father’s language it means little one.”

Another bit of information Zoro will do his best to remember: she was not born here, and neither were her parents. This fascinated him, how she knew another language. What’s more, Zoro had no idea what language it was, and he’s heard a lot of languages.

“Where were your parents from?”

“My father was from Russia, and my mother from France,” Ashlynn said coolly, then frowned. “Why so many questions?”

“Just curious,” Zoro replied. And he was. This girl, whom he apparently knew when he was younger, with the sea glass eyes and sharp tongue, drew him to her like the pull of the ocean’s tide.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” Ashlynn asked, shrugging off his reply. Just as she said it, though, the sound of a horse’s hooves thundered outside, and the familiar sound of carriage wheels went by the kitchen. “Never mind.”

“Dammit,” Zoro muttered sharply. “Now I’ll have to walk home.” He hated walking in the dark. Zoro wouldn’t admit it but getting lost frightened him. Getting lost in the dark scared him shitless. “I have to go now.”

“I told you to leave several times, you ape,” Ashlynn scoffed. If Zoro heard what she said, he didn’t show it. He just walked around frantically, looking for the exit that was clearly in front of him. She rolled her eyes and gestured behind her, where the servant's exit was. Zoro walked towards it, and Ashlynn began to sigh in relief when he suddenly stopped and turned to her.

“Goodbye, Ashlynn,” he said softly, grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, looked her in the eyes for a moment, and left.

\--

Law sat in his room at the inn, staring at the blank, cream-colored wall as he sipped his coffee. The warm brew was of surprisingly good make, and it tasted fresh, like the grounds were made as soon as he’d ordered it from the kitchen downstairs. After the dinner at the mayor’s office yesterday, Law had walked back to the inn in the pouring rain. He had put off thinking about the job offer and the conversation he would rather have not shared with a bunch of strangers, but their words echoed in his thoughts and kept him awake last night.

That, and his thoughts about Bree.

Why couldn’t he get her out of his head? Why couldn’t he shake the feeling in his lungs when he thought of her face, like he was breathing fire, yearning to see her again? Women never appealed to him other than in the physical sense, so why was this girl different? Why did she take precedence in his thoughts, this girl he met only yesterday? Law couldn’t sleep for the longest time last night as he thought about her, and when he finally slept, he dreamt of her and the way her sandy curls framed her soft face. Even now as he stared at the wall, he thought of her. His gaze shifted until it landed on the clock atop the dresser, watched as the minute hand raced by the hour hand. 8:30.

It wasn’t terribly early to visit someone, was it?

 

Law stood at the base of the tailor shop’s stairs, his black shoes in the middle of a puddle. He hated the rain. A harsh wind blew in his direction, ruining the hair he had spent nearly an hour fixing, returning it to the bed-tossed state it had been when he woke up. He muttered a curse under his breath and raked his tattooed hands through it, trying to detangle it. Law took the stairs two at a time (which wasn’t hard, considering there were only four) and opened the door before he could stop himself.  
Bree was not alone.

A young man, maybe around Law’s age or a little younger, was holding Bree in a tight embrace, and smiles were on both of their faces. A suitor... Mentally, he gave himself a firm slap on the head. A girl like that would have plenty of young men at her doorstep, and you were foolish enough to hope that she hadn’t.

Before either Bree or the young man could turn around, Law slipped back outside, closing the door roughly behind him and jogging down the stairs. A moment later, the door opened again, and Bree’s gentile voice broke through his cacophonic thoughts.

“Mr. Trafalgar, wait! Do not run or you’ll-” Bree began; her own hurriedness caused her to fall. Law extended his arm to catch her, wrapping around her slight torso and pulling her close. Bree’s wide eyes caught his, and their breathing matched paces. “Slip.”

Law couldn’t think, couldn’t tear his gaze from hers. She was barely a weight in his arm, and it only took one to hold her. Bree’s cheeks tinted pink in the most delightful way, and it made Law’s heart stutter.

Oh, this girl definitely was not like the others. This one he wanted to keep.

"Are you hurt?" 

“N-no, I don’t think so. Just a bit heart-quick,” Bree replied, her accent coating her words. To convey what she meant to say, she patted her chest with her right hand.

Law straightened, making sure she was alright to stand on her own before he let go. Bree smoothed out the skirts of her dress, the folds of cream and pale pink fabric shifting as she touched it. The small bows at the base of the bodice caught his attention, as did the small white beads outlining it. She must sew her own clothes as well as everyone else’s, that much was evident in the quality of the stitching.

“Why did you leave so quick?” she asked.

“I…saw you were busy. If I had known you were courting someone, I would not have come,” he said swiftly, ashamed at the heat rising to his face, turning the edges of his ears red. Bree gasped softly, and to Law’s surprise, she smiled.

“Ace is not mi amore, sir. He is my brother.”

Oh.

“My lady, forgive me, it was wrong of me to presume,” Law bowed his head slightly, so his bangs would cast shadows on his face and hide his embarrassment.

“It’s alright, you did not know,” she reached out to him, wrapping her dainty hands around one of his. Gracious, she is small. “May I ask…what did you need before you left?”

“I came to ask if you would do me the honor of dining with me. Tonight.”

Bree’s cheeks flushed, deeper than the gentle blush of before. “D-dine with you?”

“Unless of course, you have no desire to-”

“No, no! I do, I was…surprised,” Bree’s flustered gaze met his, and a bashful smile grew on her lips. Perhaps she was just as eager for Law’s company as he was hers, and the sparkle in her olive eyes was evidence of that. “What time would you like?”

“Seven thirty?”

Bree nodded, smiling gently still. Law bent forward and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“Until then, Bree.”

\--

A meeting finished with quick goodbyes and hurried embraces, the attendees eager to move on with their days and for the normalcy of their routines. Two men stayed behind after all others had left, waving from the doorway until only they were outside, chilled from the morning air. Neither made to go inside, though, despite the redness to their cheeks, ears, and the tips of their noses. One man stood with his hands in his suit pockets, pale blue hair slicked back and a business-like stance that set his shoulders straight. This man was used to the chilly weather; the other was not. He was bundled up to the point of bursting: his shirt, vest, sweater, heavy jacket, heavy woolen socks and cotton pants, his gloves. This man’s teeth were chattering, but a smile remained on his lips. These men were brothers and could not be more dissimilar.

“Berg, I don’t mean to put a damper on things, but…that one man, I’ve got a bad feeling about him,” the bundled one said, stuffing his hands under his armpits. “He seemed…slippery.”

“Slippery,” Iceberg replied, his face an impassive mask. But his brother knew better than to think Iceberg indifferent. The mayor did not show his thoughts, but his brother knew Iceberg’s eyes, the eyes he spent years learning the habits of.

“Yes, slippery. Sneaky. Like he’s got some plan in that tiny brain of his.”

Iceberg shifted his weight, his jaw working. “I know, Franky; he’s worked for me a good while now, and though I do not trust his character, I have no real reason to fire him. I cannot rid a family of its income simply because their caretaker is ‘shifty.’” 

Franky regarded his brother, letting out a heavy sigh. “Why are you always right?” His breath made a wispy cloud in front of him, like the breath of a dragon. He worried for Iceberg, fretted over the possibility that his employee would take to drastic measures. Maybe Franky was wrong to worry so, wrong to jump to conclusions. But his gut was never wrong. They were quiet a moment, before Franky spoke again, his voice cheerier than before. “Let’s head back to my place for some coffee, eh, Bergy?”


	11. Chapter 11

His breath escaped him in puffs, short spurts of hot breath that clouded when it met the chilled morning air. Despite the crisp weather, he was sweating beneath his coat and gloves. Nerves, that’s what this was. He was nervous. He rolled his shoulders, his neck, clenched and unclenched his hands. If he walked up those steps, everything would change. Everything he had blocked off, shut in a tight box, would be set free. In a way, that tight-knit box had creaked open two days ago, opened further last night.  
He took one step, then two, three, four. The final step. The one that led to the front door, and behind it, the pry bar that had opened his heart.

His gloves muffled his knock, but it was loud regardless, and perhaps a bit too eager.

The door soon opened, faster than he thought it would, like the occupant behind had been waiting on the inside, listening with their ear pressed against the door.

“Law!”

“Bree.”

“Come in, come in,” Bree stepped aside so Law could enter, and shut the door behind him when he did. She offered to take his coat, but he declined. The chill still clung to his bones, even inside the toasty shop. The two of them stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other in a blissful trance. A glow surrounded Bree, brought color to her cheeks. Despite himself, Law could feel the same glow surround him, bring a gentle smile to his lips.

“Ahem,” a voice, young, male, interrupted their trance, and the two of them flushed as they turned to him. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I have to leave for work.”

“Oh, right. I apologize,” Law stepped over to Bree’s side, only having to lift his leg once and follow his foot to stand near her in one giant step. Ace lightly cleared his throat as he reached for the dark gray wool coat beside the door, casting a disapproving glare to Law and Bree as he stepped out into the early morning. Law looked down at Bree, and soft chuckles escaped them both. Ace did not like the thought of another man entering Bree’s life, but Law disregarded Ace’s feelings. Law was not here for him.

“What brings you today, Law?” Bree asked, her tone gentle, hopeful, hinting her wishes for Law’s desire to be for her company. It was, and he said so. Her cheeks warmed further as her smile grew. Law gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek, a gesture of the affection he seldom showed anybody.

“But,” Law began, dropping his hand and walking over to one of the chairs in the room. Bree followed, standing before him, the skirts of her pale purple dress brushing against his feet. “I am here for more than that. I have…a proposition for you.”

“Proposition?” Bree echoed, the word obviously foreign on her tongue. “What is that?”

“A…how do I say it…it’s an offer. I was wondering if… when I leave, I was wondering if you would like to come with me.”

Bree blanched. “Leave? I-I…we have only just met, Law, I don’t know…” She cast a glance around the room, around the house she grew up in, the home she and Ace lived in after their mother had passed. “And Ace…I couldn’t leave him.”

Law shook his head, a slight motion that ruffled his raven hair. “Bree, I am not asking you to leave with me as a romantic gesture, though I will admit that I have grown very fond of you. I want you to see the world, I want you to be able to explore, fill that curious head of yours with new knowledge. Or to just be there, so I know you’re with me. You are the only friend I’ve ever honestly had, and the thought of parting from you upsets me more than I want to admit. And…Ace can come too. If he wants.”

Bree stared at the hands that encircled her own, at the tattoos along each of his knuckles. She looked pained, like the decision hurt her. Law swallowed, realizing his brashness. He had suggested too soon, had assumed she would jump on the offer. He was about to speak, to apologize, take back what he said and start again, with a new subject, but Bree’s soft voice stopped him.

“I need time to think,” Bree looked to him, gazing into his amber eyes, her brows knit together. Law cupped Bree’s cheek, and she leaned into his touch. “I will let you know before the end of the day.”

Law lifted her hands and pressed gentle kisses to her palms. “There is no rush; I will say, though, I leave in two days. I will come by each day, regardless of whether your answer is ready. Your company is all that keeps me sane anymore.”

\--

Ashlynn stared at her hands.

She looked at the scratches, the freckles found every so often, the clipped ends of her nails, her knuckles and the dry landscape of skin stretched across them. Her gaze traveled, making its way up the length of her arm, over the dark blue fabric of her sleeves, the small hole in the crook of her elbow. Her arms were by no means scrawny, lifting heavy crates and manual labor had seen to that, but they were perhaps too rugged. Too man-like. She glanced into the mirror above her small dresser and regarded her facial features. Her face rounded in certain places, like the outline of her cheeks and the bottom of her chin, but her jaw and the outline of her forehead were almost square. Her nose was…normal, she supposed, only barely rounded. Her eyes, to her their sea-glass color was murky, like water looked at through an old green bottle, were highlighted by surprisingly dark lashes, considering her strawberry blonde hair; hair that grew too long to be optimal. Lastly, she looked at her freckles. They claimed nearly every inch of her body, even the places that had not seen the sun. Ashlynn’s features were not lady-like.

She frowned at the mirror, grabbed the scissors from her dresser, and lifted them to her hair.

 

Later, after Teech had left for work, and the lady was tucked away in her private parlor, sipping her expensive imported tea and reading a scandalous novel--Ashlynn had read the title, and cringed--Ash kissed Malyutka on her soft forehead, the pup yipping at her and nibbling Ashlynn’s nose, and left for town.

With her bangs trimmed, she could see clearer, and not have to worry about tendrils falling loose from her bun. It was significantly shorter, and lighter, now reaching just below her shoulders. People stared. Ashlynn looked away, wishing she had worn her cap so she could hide under it. The breeze ruffled her collar, threatened to yank the shawl from her shoulders. She watched her boots scuff against the cobblestone street, one foot peeking from beneath her skirts after the other. Left, right, left, right. A pattern, hurried. Her feet directed her to Bree’s shop.

“Bree?” Ashlynn called, poking her head into the shop. Bree sat at her desk, hands holding a swath of indigo fabric next to a creamy yellow one, her glasses perched atop her head as she traced little patterns onto the midnight sky of cloth. At the sound of Ashlynn’s voice, Bree started, and stood quickly, heat rising to her cheeks.

“Ashie! I-I…good morning!” Bree fumbled around, knocking over a small glass jar of pushpins. Ashlynn rushed over to help, calmly grabbing Bree’s hands and holding them, suspended over the desk.

“Bree, be still. Is everything alright?” Ashlynn reached out, brushed Bree’s bangs from her forehead. Bree looked up, caught Ashlynn’s gaze. Bree gently shook her head.

“I am fine, just surprised.”

Ashlynn went around Bree’s work table and brought the small girl close. Bree’s head barely reached Ash’s chest. Bree sighed softly, a whisper of a sigh, but a sigh nonetheless.

“Bree, tell me what’s on your mind,” Ashlynn said quietly, leaning back so Bree’s embrace loosened. She waited a moment and Bree looked up, a small smile playing on her lips. Ashlynn cupped Bree’s face, and smiled. “Do you have any cocoa?” 

 

“What’s his name?” Ashlynn asked as she brought her mug to her lips. The ceramic was chipped in certain places around the rim, and the paint and polish were faded, the green vines and tiny roses all but nonexistent. Steam rose to her nose, caressing her senses with the sweet smell of cocoa and warm milk. Bree tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled into her own mug, its contents spiced. 

“Law Trafalgar,” Bree said. When it was clear that Ashlynn wanted more information, Bree continued. “He is much taller than me and he has black hair and golden eyes. He has tattoos here,” she lifted her free hand to wiggle her fingers, “On his knuckles and arms. I’ve never seen a man with tattoos before, but they look nice on him.”

“Mm, he sounds handsome,” Ash nodded, taking another sip, and a delightful warmth spread throughout her. “What does he do for a living?”

“He is a business man.”

“What kind of business?”

“I don’t know,” Bree’s brows knit together.

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you know?”

“He has not told me.”

“Mm,” Ashlynn narrowed her eyes at her mug. Half of its contents were depleted already. “Okay, next question. Is he good to you?”

Bree blushed. “Good to me…?”

“He hasn’t tried anything? He’s not crude? Has he yelled at you?”

“Ashlynn, I know his character. He is not like the men here,” Bree defended. Ashlynn searched Bree’s face for any signs of fault, found none, and nodded.

“Alright, I believe you. I need to meet this…Law. When will you see him again?”

“Tomorrow.”

“What time?”

“I do not know, perhaps morning.”

“Mm.”

They both lifted their mugs again, and silence followed shortly after. It ended soon, though, when Bree began to ask questions.

“When did you cut your hair?”

“This morning,” Ashlynn tugged on her bangs, still not used to the sensation. Bree sipped her cocoa.

“Why.”

“Why?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because I couldn’t see well, you know that.”

“What’s the other reason? You know as well as I that you would have kept it long until I cut it for you.”

It was Ashlynn’s turn now to blush. She set her empty mug down, crossed her arms over her chest. She was caught. Ash cleared her throat and leaned back in the worn wooden chair she sat in.

“I thought that if I looked…presentable, it would end in my favor.”

“Favor with whom?”

“Who said there is a ‘whom’?” Ashlynn’s head tilted slightly. Bree mirrored her movements.

“Is there?"

Ashlynn frowned, shoulders sagging. Bree always did have a way of seeing through Ash's facades. It amazed her, how good Bree was at seeing through people's lies. Especially when Ashlynn had become well versed in the art. "Yes, there is."

Bree's face lit up like a thousand suns and she clapped her hands together. "I knew it! What's his name? Do I know him? Is he some mysterious traveler who knows to sword fight and swing on ship ropes that can carry you away?" 

A deep chuckle escaped Ashlynn. "I'm pretty sure you're thinking of a pirate from a romance novel, so no, he isn't. But he has traveled. All over the world, I think."

Bree's olive eyes sparkled. She rested her chin in her hands and gazed at Ash with a wistful look. Ashlynn cleared her throat.  
"Any more questions?"

"What color are his eyes?"

"Hazel."

"His hair?"

"Green."

Bree jumped in her seat as though startled. She looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Green hair? I've never met anyone with green hair. Pink and blue, yes, but never green."

"Strange, I know. Everything about him is rather strange, now that I think about it," Ashlynn tapped her chin and stared off into the distance, mimicking an actress on stage, daydreaming about her dashing prince, or in this case, “pirate.” Her friend let out a breathy chuckle. For a moment, their silence was pleasant, full of light smiles gentle enough not to show any teeth but bright enough to tint their cheeks.

Then, Bree’s posture sagged, and her head drooped to her chin. Ashlynn frowned and reached for Bree’s hands. “Bee?”

“I don’t know what to do, Ashie,” she whispered.

Before Ashlynn could inquire further, a scream tore through the streets outside. The two of them shot to their feet and raced for the door, shawls in hand. When they stepped outside, the sights they were met with were not pleasant, and a scene they were unlikely to forget.

Flames roared high down the street, towering plumes of smoke that reached the dark clouds above, absorbing all of the oxygen, making those who screamed cough harshly. People scrambled for safety, tripping over each other and tumbling onto the cobblestone street. Some were covered in soot, some blood from scraping a knee or elbow. Ashlynn held her shawl tighter to her; her heart was racing, her stomach leaden with dread.

“Is that…the courthouse?” Bree asked, looking up at Ashlynn with teary, wide eyes.

Ash was paralyzed; she didn’t hear Law’s approach or see it she was so focused on the burning building. Law was asking Bree questions; questions Ashlynn could not hear over the cantankerous noises of people running for their lives. She did notice his scorched clothing, though. He had come from the fire.

Someone bumped into Ashlynn in their escape, knocking her out of her daze. She blinked rapidly, her eyes stinging. A loud crash sounded from the courthouse, and another plume of fire and smoke rose into the air. The sound was nearly deafening. Through the ringing in her ears, she could barely her Law's words.

“…is dead.”

“What?” She whirled to face the tall, dark haired man. “What did you say?”

“Iceberg. The mayor is dead.”


	12. Chapter 12

The stillness of the room was deafening.

Not a single person in the spacious ballroom moved, except for those who had no control over their tiny, chubby bodies. Or their old, withering ones. Every set of shoulders sagged forward, unable to support the weight of their grief. When footsteps were heard at the front of the room, each head lifted.

They looked to the dais and were immediately disappointed. The man they wanted to see wasn't there.

Instead, an imposter stood.

His rotund body caught their attention first. The stomach that protruded from his mountainous figure made the fabric of his tunic and frilled cravat stretch, accentuated further when he reached behind him to hook his hands together. For a grieving man, he looked...proud, almost triumphant. Only those that knew his expressions could see through his farce. The fake wetness to his eyes, void of any kind of compassion, the disheveled hair that he almost never bothered to comb.

Ashlynn knew he was lying to these people, the people whom he now leads, and it angered her. How could Teech stand there, with his smug face and shiny gold cuff clips that he only wore on special occasions, and not feel guilty? He's taking the place of the only honest man in town, the only man that cared about the people he governed, walked beside. Iceberg was the man everyone looked to for guidance. He was the lighthouse in the middle of the storm.

Teech cleared his throat, the action heard by all, startling many. Ashlynn reached for Bree's hand.

"I know I am not Iceberg," he began, his voice barely heavy. "Nor will I ever be. But that doesn't mean that I won't try to live up to his example. If I have your support, your acceptance, I will do my best to follow in his footsteps." He paused, then continued with a grin, "We all know how big those shoes were, don't we?"

The new mayor chuckled; his raspy laugh was the only one. Ashlynn's grip tightened, and Bree returned the squeeze.

"Thank you," he said, and walked back the way he came.

What a riveting speech.

\--  
Ashlynn stood outside of the manor house, Bree closely nestled into her side so the two of them could share body heat. They waited for Law, as he had stayed behind to offer condolences to Iceberg's family, and by default the families who also lost loved ones. Townspeople walked slowly as they filed out into the street, feet dragging and scuffing on the cobblestone. The rain, which had started too late to extinguish the bulk of the fire, was now only a slight drizzle.

Finally, Law emerged, his amber eyes searching for Bree. She heard his footsteps, and like magnets the two of them connected, leaving Ashlynn cold, void of heat. He brushed her bangs from her eyes, hand lingering on the side of her face. No words passed between them, only Law's questioning gaze and Bree's answer. Neither she nor Ashlynn knew Iceberg very well, but Bree was a sensitive soul. She felt everyone's grief like it were a tangible thing. Apparently, Law could sense that in her, and offered comfort. Ashlynn looked away.

"Bree. Ash."

The three of them twisted to see who had spoken, and Law gently stepped away from Bree to let her brother near. Ace embraced them both.

"Are you two alright?"

"We are fine, Ace," Bree answered, wiping her face with her cloak. The rainwater was collecting on them, on their faces and clothes, and soon so would the cold. She turned to Ashlynn, her expression tired. "I will see you soon, Ashie."

Ash nodded, poking Bree's nose. A playful gesture of endearment to cheer Bree up. It worked; a small, faint smile spread where a frown once rested. Bree left, Law and Ace following close behind. Ashlynn had to stay, to wait for Teech and the lady. Though, the lady she needn't wait for. She left with the first group to follow a young man down the street, looking behind her shoulder as she briskly walked after him. The lady knew Ashlynn was watching, but she went on, also knowing Teech wouldn't worry where she'd gone. She had her lover, and Teech had his. Liquor has been his companion far longer than she has. It always...unnerved Ashlynn. To be alone in the house when Teech drank. Thankfully, she found excuses each night to be as far from his study as possible.

She clutched her thin shawl tightly around her. The chill was getting worse, and so was the rain. But she waited.

"Whiskey. And make it quick!"

Ashlynn hurried through the house, drenched from the rain outside. She scurried to the kitchen and threw open the liquor cabinet. Teech was already buzzing, having "celebrated" back at the manor house with the council members. He had staggered out of it smelling like a brewery.

"Ashlynn!"

"Coming, sir!"

With the whiskey and a glass in hand, she went upstairs to Teech's study. The horribly sweet smell of his cigar filled the room, smoke filling the space. Ashlynn held her breath.

"Congratulations are in order, Ashlynn," Teech rasped, blowing smoke into the cloud above his head. She set the items she held onto the desk.

"Sir?"

"I'm the mayor now. I think that's cause enough for a party, don't you think? A soiree, a shin-dig," Marhsal laughed deeply as he took a long drag from the cigar. Ashlynn's jaw clenched. No one respectable would throw a party so soon after a tragedy. Iceberg hasn't even had a memorial service yet, and Teech is already trying to undermine his memory.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Teech looked at her, inhaling, exhaling. His eyes roamed over her. She shivered, and not just because she was cold. Her heart skipped in panic. She's seen that look before, on men who spent days in pubs and in the streets, hiding out in alleys to await their prey. He looked away and she could finally breathe. Teech waved a hand at her before reaching for the whiskey.

Ashlynn bowed her head and hurried out.

Malyutka greeted her when she entered the kitchen again, her small bark lightening Ashlynn's mood. She placed a kiss to the pup's head, and Mal followed her into her room, nipping at her heels. What she wanted was a hot bath to soothe the chill in her bones, but what she got instead was a long sleeve nightgown to wear under one of her spare dresses. It was too early for her to retire, and it took far too long to fill her tub with hot water. 

Ash fixed Mal a small bowl of mushed leftovers, her fingers cold and stiff. The puppy's warm tongue licked whatever juices had been on her hand, as a thank you. With the storm still raging outside, Ashlynn grabbed her bucket of cleaning supplies and made her way upstairs.

\--

Her muscles ached.

Ash’s head ached. Her feet, everything. All she had cleaned so far was the upstairs bathroom and the lady's bedroom. Of course, she had to carry two baskets of laundry downstairs in two different trips; she also had to scrub a wine stain out of the rug by the lady's bed. How it had gotten there she had no idea, nor did she care. With a clean bucket of soapy water perched on one hip, and an empty laundry basket on the other, Ashlynn made her way to Marshal's room.

When she saw his bedchamber, her stomach curled. It hadn't been more than a week since she'd last been in here. How quickly could this man destroy something?

Laundry was everywhere, piled onto the chest at the foot of his bed, heaped around the room like a land-mine. And the smell. Had something died in here? It smelled like sulfur. Ashlynn shook her head and began scooping handful after handful of his soiled clothes into the basket, holding her breath.

She wouldn't need to hold it much longer, for every trace of oxygen left her as a sweaty hand wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Shh, shh, quiet now," Teech's breath brushed against her ear, the feeling anything but pleasant. Her heartbeat was racing faster than she ever thought possible. His free hand traveled up her side, along her arm and shoulder, brushed aside her hair. He buried his nose in the space between her neck shoulder and inhaled deeply. She struggled to free herself but knew it would yield no result. Teech tightened his hold. "I've been lonely, you know. Every man has his...needs. And with my wife always gone..."

His mouth found her neck, and she twisted away. Ashlynn shoved as hard as she could with her elbow against his stomach. Teech grunted and rushed over to her. She made it to the bedpost before he tripped over the laundry basket. Ash looked around, looking for anything to help her. She couldn't see anything under all the mess except-there, by the armoire. A cane, its pommel a silver lion's head. She raced for it, dodging as Teech reached out for her.

"Ashlynn! Don't you run from me!"

She reached for the pommel, but she was going too fast, and her momentum made her stumble. She knocked into the armoire, sending the cane to the floor. Shit. The seconds it took for her to right herself were too long. Teech lunged for her, a meaty hand going around her throat. He pushed her against the wardrobe hard enough for her vision to blur.  
"Little mice like you always get caught, my dear," Marshal leaned forward, breathing heavily into her face. A small whine escaped her. "You're all mice, every one of you. It takes lions to drive the mice away."

Teech chuckled, adding pressure to his grip on her neck. Ashlynn tried scratching at his hands, but her strength was waning. She could barely breathe, barely think, move. "Iceberg was a mouse. He was a coward. Always worried his people would never have enough of what they needed. The way I see it, why get what you need," his free hand lifted her skirt, went to her legs and traveled up to her waist. She squeezed her eyes shut. "When you can get what you want?"

Ashlynn took a deep breath and brought her knee up with as much power as she could muster. Teech grunted and loosened his hold on her. Both of his hands went to the space between his legs. Not wasting any time, she reached for the wooden staff on the floor beside them. She willed her vision to clear, her breath to get her lungs working again, though everything burned at the effort. She didn't hesitate as she swung the cane. With a loud thunk, the pommel connected with the side of Teech's head. He slumped to the floor, a grunt escaping him as he connected with the hard wood.

She dropped the cane and slowly sat down, leaning against the armoire.


	13. Chapter 13

"She killed him."

"It was self-defense!"

"How do you know? All we can decipher is that there is blood on the pommel. A gash the size of the pommel is indented in his skull. She's the only other person in this house."

"Look at her for God's sake!" Zoro gestured wildly behind him, where Ashlynn sat. She said nothing and stared only at the puppy in her lap. The policeman hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. "Does she look like she'd just go out and kill someone for the fun of it?"

"I have no idea what she's capable of," the policeman said. "I'm going to have to take her in for questioning."

Zoro ran a hand through his rain-drenched green hair and murmured a curse under his breath. Done with talking to the damn idiot of an officer, he walked over to Ashlynn. He knelt in front of her, taking one of her hands in his. Malyutka licked his knuckles.

"Ashlynn?"

She looked at him, slowly turning her head. Her eyes met his, and his heart ached fiercely.

"He needs you to go with him," he began, standing. "And I'll be going with you."

Ashlynn nodded and stood with him, cradling Malyutka to her chest. Zoro shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. The policeman didn't look particularly happy about it, but Zoro didn't particularly care. They left the house and stepped into the policeman's carriage.

 

"I'm not innocent," Ashlynn whispered. Her eyes closed for a moment, recalling the all-too human sound of Teech's grunt as his life left him. "I did kill him. But I wouldn't have if I didn't have a reason."

The policeman scratched his chin, fingernails scraping against the beard that claimed the lower half of his face. "What was the reason, then?"

Ashlynn turned away. The officer sighed, annoyed. His coffee was running low, and so was his patience. Zoro placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It obviously pained her to speak about it, and the officer was a fool for not seeing that.

If he hadn't gotten there when he did, Ashlynn might already be behind bars. Zoro had looked for her after everyone left the manor house, and as per usual, he had gotten lost. Either by luck or accident, he had wound up in their front yard. The police carriage was parked out front, and inside, Teech's hysterical wife and a silent, traumitized Ashlynn.

Ash breathed through her nose and licked her lips. She looked to the officer. "No one likes it when they're being held against their will." She swallowed and lowered her collar from her neck. Zoro swore. Finger-shaped bruises claimed both sides of her throat. "I was defending myself."

The policeman pinched the bridge of his nose. "You killed a man. That won't slide easily."

"Yes, but he wasn't completely clean, either. He's the one who killed Iceberg."

He perked up, his pale blue uniform rustling with his movements. "What?"

"He told me himself, before I hit him."

"How do I know you're not making this up?"

"You don't," Ashlynn replied. "But if you go into his room, you'll know. There was sulfur on the floor, from his boots. The fire had traces of sulfur, did it not?" The street smelled strongly of it during the fire, and after, she recalled shortly after she came to her senses post attack. Powder must have been spread throughout the council building, then lit ablaze by a match. The explosion was meant to leave no one inside alive.

The policeman looked at her for a moment, piecing together her story, her depleted demeanor. He shook his head. "The judge isn't going to like this."

\--

The briny smell of the ocean calmed her. Ash stood at one of the docks along the harbor, looking out at a restless grey sea. It had stopped raining, and the sea was tossing a little gentler now. Seagulls flew overhead, screeching. It felt normal, almost peaceful. The smoke was all but gone from the streets, leaving behind a tangy after-smell. Altogether, it smelled sour outside, but it was weak, and being wafted away by the wind. Ashlynn closed her eyes and tilted her head backward, letting the sea breeze caress her skin.

A bell sounded in the distance, letting those on land know barges were coming in to port, coming home. Ashlynn opened her eyes and sighed.

"Feel like having some company?"

She whirled around, startled by Zoro's presence. He swaggered towards her, hands in his trouser pockets. Only then did she remember she still wore his coat. "You'll stay even if I say no."

Zoro chuckled. He stopped walking when he reached the railing. They were quiet for a moment; neither of them knew what to say.

Then, Zoro spoke.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Ashlynn faced him, her brows tensely knit together.

"That ship there," he gestured with a tilt of his head. His gaze, though, was on his boots. "I'm leaving when it does in the morning."

Ashlynn swallowed. "Why are you telling me?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you'd like to know."

"Yes, well, it's none of my business what you do," she turned away from him to face the sea again.

"Dammit, Ash. Just throw away your pride for a moment, will you? I'm leaving. Doesn't that bother you even just a little bit? You might not get to see me again, and you're not going to admit you don't want me to go? I know somehow, me, the idiot, knows what you're hiding under all that tough skin. One word from you and I'll stay. One word."

Zoro had unconsciously stepped closer to her, until his chest touched her shoulder. His breathing was shallow, his heartbeat erratic. He watched her face, memorized every freckle, every perfect imperfection in her skin, her hair and the way it fell gracefully across her shoulders, much neater now that it was cut. She didn't answer him. She only looked at the sea. A muscle feathered in his jaw.

Without a word, Zoro left.

Ashlynn lowered her face into her hands.

\--

"I am worried, Law."

Law looked up from his suitcase, a brow raised. "About what?"

"Ashlynn. She'll have no one to talk to when she needs it. No one to make her cocoa the way she likes it, no one to collect seashells with when the sun is out or...I..." Bree tucked a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear. Law walked over to where Bree sat. He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Bree," he whispered. "She'll understand. She's your best friend. She only wants you to be happy, you know that. She'll abide by your choice, I promise."

Bree lifted her head, looking up at him with worried olive eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so, love," Law placed a gentle kiss to Bree's forehead.

 

"It's a big decision, I'll admit," Ashlynn began, biting the inside of her cheek. Bree, Law, and Ace sat with her in the living room of Teech's house. Though now, she supposed it belonged to the lady, free to do whatever she wished with it. They all knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up with anything, so the bank will probably foreclose within the month. Ace sat stiffly on the loveseat, and Law sat next to Bree, their knees pressed together. His eyes held nothing but adoration as he and Bree looked at each other. "But if it is something you really want to do, then don't let me stop you."

Bree stood from the couch to wrap her arms around Ashlynn in a tight embrace. Ash smoothed Bree's hair as she held her close. A sniffle escaped the small young woman, happy and sad all at once. It won't be easy, being apart. They were sisters, blood or not.

Ashlynn loosened their hug to look at Bree. She squeezed Bree's cheeks so that her face was smushed. Bree's cheeks flushed as she smiled. "Go see the world, Bee. Be happy."

Bree smiled gently. "I love you, Ashie."

"I know. I love me too."

Bree swatted Ashlynn's shoulder.

\--

The house was eerily quiet.

Ashlynn walked through the hallways, her footsteps echoing down the corridor. It was approaching dawn, and she had gone all night without sleep, unable to relax. She let her hand rove over the walls. Notches in the wallpaper were common, and she found holes every now and again. She had always done her upmost best when cleaning, but nothing could wash away the shadows that lingered in every corner.

She looked to the stairs, at the third step from the top. The wood was weak to begin with, and when Teech had fallen one day in a drunken stupor, the wood gave completely. Ashlynn was made to repair it, but she was no craftsman. It wasn't broken anymore, but it squeaked terribly. Almost like the rusty hinge on the wheelbarrow outside. The wheelbarrow her father had built.

Her father...

How long has it been since she thought of her actual parents? How long has it been since she's visited the deep recess of her memories? It was an inky void, full of pain. But she didn't want to think about the events of yesterday, so she let her thoughts drift.

 

_"Papa? Why are we on a ship?" Ashlynn asked, her words slightly muffled by the cookie filling her mouth. They had boarded the ship an hour ago, and already she was restless._

_Viktor Kohm smiled brightly. "I've told you already, pet. We have to travel across the sea to our new home."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, it's what your mother wanted to do. She misses her sister," Viktor rolled his eyes. "If that's what you'd call her."_

_"Why?"_

_Vitkor scooped Ashlynn into his arms and sat her on his hip. She's been playing the "why" game a lot as of late, but he saw no harm in satisfying his child's curiosity. "When you are away from someone for a long time, or if they're gone, you miss them. Think of it like the moon and the earth."_

_He carried Ashlynn over to the small sofa in their cabin, the couch soft and velvety. Ashlynn listened intently, always eager for another of his stories. Viktor continued, "The earth and moon were once always together. They loved each other so much that they never wanted to be apart and were always close. Like they were one being. The earth would tell the moon tales of the animals that lived on it, of the people that were ever-changing and adapting as the earth changed, and the moon would tell stories of the stars in turn. Their friend, the sun, was always around, too. The sun had no tales to tell, but he was the one who gave Earth constant light and allowed the planet's inhabitants to see the speckled gray moon, to walk the earth they called home. And so, over time the sun grew jealous. He wanted the earth to itself. But no matter how hard the sun tried, the moon always got the earth's attention. So, the sun drove the moon from the earth."_

_Ashlynn gasped. "No!"_

_"Yes," Viktor said, nodding solemnly. "Every day since, the moon has tried to get back to Earth, to be reunited once again. The earth reached for the moon, using its oceans to stretch, stretch for the moon. But it never touched it. Even the people and animals of Earth felt their home's sadness. When the moon was away, darkness fell, and they all slept to conceal their grief. But no matter how many times the sun drove the moon away, the earth continued to try."_

_"Why?" Ashlynn asked, her voice softer, her sea glass eyes full of sorrow for the moon and earth. The sun, too, for all its bitter loneliness._

_Viktor took a deep breath through his nose and held Ashlynn to him. "Because the earth loves the moon. When you love someone, truly love them, you'll do everything in your power to be with them." He angled Ashlynn's head, so she was looking up at him. His hand was as strong as the wood and nails holding the ship together, but as gentle as a feather. "Remember this, if nothing else, Ashlynn. Never give up. No matter how many times you get chased around, you keep trying. Don't be afraid to let your heart guide you."_

\--

It was cloudy outside when she woke. She had drifted at the kitchen table a couple of hours ago. Malyutka barked angrily at the thunder when it roared. Ashlynn hushed her lightly, amused by the pup's antics. She dressed in the only dress she owned that didn't resemble a maid's uniform, a light purple day gown with gold trimmings on the bodice and sleeves. Tiny flowers were patterned into the underlay of the skirt, only visible when she walked. Bree made this dress for her, and she had never been able to wear it. Until now.

After she finished off two pear tarts and washed them down with a cup of tea, she sat at the table in the kitchen in silence, watching as the clouds gathered for yet another storm. Mal played at her feet, yipping at the crickets that scurried away from her. Ash’s thoughts were a jumbled mess. Thoughts about Bree and Ace, and of Law. Would she be safe, wherever it was they were going? Would Ace get into more trouble than necessary? Would Bree be happy, in the arms of the man leading her through her new life?

Would Zoro miss her?

Would she miss him?

Of course, she would. She missed him when he was just up the beach, in town. If he wasn't near, she missed him. The way he smelled- like the forest after it rained- the arrogant curve of his lips when he smiled at her. The way he drove her _insane_. Ashlynn shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

She stilled. Maybe that's why she felt so...empty. She was letting her mind decide what to do. It's what she's always done, succumb to the human fears and doubts that plagued her. She tuned out her thoughts and asked her heart what she should do.

When its beat answered her, Ashlynn listened.

 

Rain started pouring as soon as she reached town. It was heavy, fat rain that soaked through her clothes. Ashlynn raced for the docks, walking as quickly as she could without spilling the contents of her basket. She packed no clothes, only a blanket and Malyutka. God, she hoped she didn’t miss the ship.

She rounded the last corner before the pier archway, her breath coming out of her in quick gasps. It was hard to see, with her eyelashes weighed down by raindrops. But she could see the port where the ship had docked last night.

It wasn't there.

Ashlynn's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

He was gone.

She was too late.

Her pride had gotten the better of her. Now, she was alone on an empty dock, standing in the rain like an idiot.

"Why had I been so stubborn?" she ran a hand over her face. She took a ragged breath.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing."

She stilled, slowly turned around. "Zoro...I-"

He held up a hand, a gentle gesture for her to be quiet. She obliged. Zoro walked towards her, each step agonizingly slow. Judging by the short spurts of breath, he'd been running, too. Ashlynn's heartbeat matched the thundering music of the rain. She watched his every move, and he watched hers.

"I thought you were leaving," she said hoarsely. Zoro stopped only when their bodies were pressed together, until she had to crane her head to look at him. "You didn't have to stay. I know how restless you are. You never stay in one place for long. You-"

"Do me a favor?" Zoro said softly, his voice dropped to a husky drawl. Heat built up in her core, made her melt into his touch. He lifted a hand to her cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip. He lowered his face to hers; their noses touched, and his breath brushed against her skin. Her body responded to his, like it was the only thing she was meant to do. 

"Yes?"

"Shut up," he said, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> >The One Piece characters do not belong to me. Credit goes to Eichiiro Oda  
> >Bree does not belong to me either.  
> >Other characters, including Ashlynn, do belong to me.
> 
> ~Karabearr


End file.
